Adventures of Destiny
by NikkiDiAngelo
Summary: The Digidestined are in for the ride of their lives when they meet Tara, a fiery girl who was captured by the Digimon Emperor and somehow wound up in this crazy adventure. Just who exactly is this kid anyhow? It's not like she's the Digidestined of Destiny or anything like that! I think.
1. A Destined Discovery

**Hi! This is my first story, so please don't judge me too harshly! Thank you! And please read the comment on my profile before you read it. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Cody, over here! There's more captured Digimon!" TK Takashi ran down the halls of the Digimon Emperor's floating base with Patamon. Cody Hida, age nine, was right behind the older boy with Armadillomon, his Digimon partner.

TK and Cody were on a rescue mission to free captured Digimon who are being tortured and forced to fight them thanks to the dark ring the Digimon Emperor created. Currently, they were over the Dark Whirlpool. And there's a reason for the word "dark" in that haunting name.

Cody stopped running and looked into a closed cell in shock. Armadillomon saw this and glanced up at his partner in curiosity. "Is there something wrong, Cody?"

"You guys need to see this." Cody responded.

TK followed his gaze into the cell, and his jaw dropped. Inside that prison was a girl around his age wearing a purple headband, blue tee with a lavender diamond in the middle, a purple jacket that had short sleeves and ended above her waist, close-fit purple khakis, a blue belt that hung around her hip with one half being lower than the other, and a pair of blue ankle boots. To say he was shocked was an indefinite understatement.

Little Patamon waved an arm in front of TK and said, "TK? TK? Anyone home?" Much to his dismay, the blonde did not flinch.

"Cody, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think so."

"We have to get her outta here. C'mon!" TK grabbed out his green Digivice and yelled, "Digiarmor Energize!"

A blinding light swarmed Patamon as he began to Digivolve. "Patamon Armor Digivolve to. . . Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

Cody followed TK's lead and took out his Digivice with yellow grips. "You ready Armadillomon?"

"Let's do this!"

"Digiarmor Energize!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

The light faded to reveal two large Digimon. The first was an orange horse with wings, along with golden armor covering his four hooves with a golden mask that had a triangle on his forehead, and the Crest of Hope on his stomach. The second one stood in Armadillomon's place. It looked like a large, yellow beetle with drills for his hands and nose. On its back was the Crest of Knowledge.

"Gold Rush!" The drills on Digmon's hands shot out and hit the bars.

"Equus Beam!" Pegasusmon fired a triangle-shaped beam towards the cell.

Both attacks connected, and the result was a large hole penetrating the bars. TK and Cody wasted no time running inside towards the girl at the far right corner of the space.

"Are you okay? C'mon, say something." TK said softly. He reached over and began to gently shake the girl.

She began to groan and fluttered her eyes open. Her eyes popped out and she gasped when she saw the two boys. She began to quickly scoot back until she was cornered.

TK held his hands up. "Hey, easy. We're not here to hurt you. We only came here to get you out of here."

"Is that so?"

Cody and TK turned around to see that someone responsible for the trouble in the Digital World.

"My, my. If it isn't the Digidestined. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you brats here?"

Cody was furious. "How 'bout the pleasure of letting this girl go?"

The Digimon Emperor glanced at his captive. "Ah. I see that you have found my little playmate. Would you like to join in a game of what I call 'Whip'?" He flung the whip in his hand down, making the girl wince and tremble.

"You are a truly sick person, _Ken_." Cody said in complete disgust. I can't believe this guy! He thought. He has no right to do this! Let alone to that kid!

"_Silence_!" The Emperor gripped the weapon tighter, and lashed out at Cody.

He closed his eyes, and waited for the stinging blow of the whip to hit him. But instead he heard someone shout "NO!" Cody felt two arms surround him, and the sickening "thwack" of the whip. He opened his eyes, and gazed upwards in shock. The girl was shielding the boy from the whip and taking the lashing from the Digifreak for him.

"Incompetent fool!" The Digimon Emperor roared. "You are all weaklings! I'll make sure that you'll never escape from this prison!"

"Time to go!" TK grabbed the girl, Cody, and Armadillomon who DeDigivolved, and flung them onto Pegasusmon. "Pegasusmon, can you open the door?"

"Most certainly. Star Shower!" Miniature stars began raining down on the back wall, creating an opening to freedom. Pegasusmon took to the air and scanned the area for somewhere to land.

"TK! Cody! Down here!" Cody looked down. Kari, Yolei, Nefertimon, and Halsemon were on a floating piece of land with Davis and Veemon. "Are you guys okay?!" Kari yelled.

"Not for long!" Cody saw Ken at the hole of the cell they created. "Airdramon! Attack!"

Higher above, an Airdramon appeared and blasted a beam of energy towards the group.

"Pegasusmon, watch out!" TK cried. Too late. The attack managed to hit the Digimon, making it DeDigivolve into Patamon.

"This is not good!" Cody cried out. They all began free-falling towards the whirlpool. "Not good at all!"

* * *

The girl's eyes were wide open with fear. No, this-this can't be happening! No. Not again! First it was them, and now it's going to be me too! I knew I should've stayed home that day. Please, if there's anyone out there that can hear me, then please, please help us!

She began to glow a soft purple, as power rushed through her body. Hey, what's going on?

She noticed that Patamon began glowing green, and he flung his eyes open. "Wow! Who gave me the power boost?"

TK looked astounded. "Patamon?" His D-3 began glowing.

"Patamon Digivolve to. . . Angemon!"

"Angemon?!" TK's jaw dropped to the floor the second time in less than an hour. Or in this case, on a cloud.

"Amazing!" Cody said. "How can Patamon Digivolve when he was hurt so badly?"

"Now's not the time for observations!" The girl yelled out.

The angel Digimon caught all three kids-plus one Digimon- in the palm of his hand.

"Guys!" Kari called out when Angemon landed. "Whew! Thank the angel nothing happened to you two."

"Don't you mean 'thank the _angles'_ Kari?" Yolei asked.

"Yolei, I think that it's just a pun." Davis replied.

"He's right." Kari said.

Davis' face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? Yahoo!" He punched his fist up in the air.

"Easy there, lover boy, "Yolei teased. "Careful, or you'll lose her."

Davis shot an annoyed glance at the girl. "Who asked you?"

Kari sighed. The things Yolei does to annoy him.

She heard a small giggle from behind Cody and TK. A girl Kari's age stepped out from behind. "Are your friends _always _like this?"

TK gave out a chuckle. "You should see Davis when he's trying to get Kari's attention. Now _that's_ funny!"

"Really? Like what?"

"Like that time at that soccer game."

Yolei joined in and smiled mischievously. "Oh, yeah! Davis was waving at Kari saying 'Hey Kari! Did you see that-', though he never finished."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause the ball hit him right in the face!" TK finished off.

Everyone busted out laughing, except for Davis.

"What's so funny about being hit in the face?" He demanded.

"Oh, c'mon, Davis! Laugh!" Veemon said to his sulking partner.

"And why should I?"

Veemon sighed and smirked. "Looks like you leave me no choice Davis." He had a mischievous glint in his eye, as he slowly advanced to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

Davis backed up. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Veemon's smirk got bigger. "You'll see."

Kari and the others were watching the scene play out with great interest. Now this should be good.

"Oh no you won't! You will never get me!" Davis turned around and ran. He looked back and taunted, "See ya su- ahhhhh!" He fell into the icy water and began to shout, "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

The loud uproar began again.

Yolei managed to laugh out, "Veemon, you must the greatest prankster in history! You managed to get Davis to take a bath!"

"I meant to tickle him, but this works too!"

The laughter intensified.

Davis popped his head out of the water and spurted out a bit of water. "A little help here would be nice."

His friends took one good look at him, and their laughter could be heard from forty miles away.

"What are you people laughing about _now_?" He said in exasperation. Then he felt something flopping on his head. You don't need to be a genius to figure out what it was. Davis reached to the top of his head, grabbed what was causing the fuss, and looked at the floundering fish in dismay.

"A _fish_?! Really!?" The fish must've been angered at the comment, because it jumped up and slapped the embarrassed boy with its tail. "Oh, for the love of Digimon!"

That made everyone laugh their hardest at the sight. They laughed so hard, that Patamon DeDigivolved and rolled in a fit of laughter!

From not that far away, the Digimon Emperor was watching in sheer annoyance and frustration.

* * *

"Shoot! And I came so close to being rid of those three digipests once and for all," the Digimon Emperor said. He smirked. "Oh, well. I'll get my chance soon enough." He began laughing evilly.

"Why are you so bent on destroying them, Ken?" A small voice from behind said.

The young boy turned around in rage. "Wormon! How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'master'?!"

The caterpillar-like Digimon shrunk back a little, but still had enough courage to continue. "What happened to that kind boy I once knew? The one who would always help a friend in need?"

The thirteen-year-old flinched. Me? Kind? I was like that once? He shook his head and his signature evil smirk made its devious little way back to his face. "Your right, I did help people in need, and I will now."

Wormon looked up with hopeful eyes. "You will?"

"Yes, and I'll first start of by helping those kids meet their doom! And I've already finished their surprise." The Digimon Emperor's laugh was filled to the brim with cruelty and venom.

"What happened to the _real_ Ken?" Wormon whispered sadly.


	2. Question Call

**Sorry that this chapter was so short! I ran into a little writer's block here.**

* * *

Izzy Izumi was at the camp site with two of his friends covering for the younger generation of the Digidestined. He was on the computer gathering information about the DigiWorld, doing everything he can to give the active Digidestined the edge.

"Hey Izzy," Tai called. "Did you find anything yet?"

Matt and Izzy groaned in exasperation.

_When will this guy be more patient?_ Izzy thought.

"Tai Yagami, that is the _fifth_ time you've asked us in the past minute," Matt said. "I'm getting really tired of this nonsense."

"And I'm getting tired of his asking. Now I know what a parent feels like after their kid asks them 'Are we there yet?' for the fifth time during a one minute trip." Izzy said.

"Well, can I help it if I'm bored and wanting action?"

Izzy and Matt looked at their friend in complete annoyance. "Yes you can."

Izzy's laptop began to beep. "Hey, Izzy. What's up with your computer? Is something going on?" Matt asked. This better be good, or else Tai will keep on asking the same question.

"Let me check." He glanced at his computer screen, and saw that it was a transmission from Yolei's laptop. "It's from Yolei!"

Matt and Tai ran over. "Really? Open it!" Tai said.

Izzy's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Alright, but give me a Nan here!"

After a moment, a video filled the screen with Kari and Yolei.

Kari waved at the three boys. "Hey, guys! How's the camping going along?"

"Great! How are TK and the others?" Matt asked.

Yolei gave a thumbs up. "Perfecto! In fact, we've got someone new on our team!"

All three of the boys' eyes bulged out. "A new member?!"

The two female Digidestined giggled in excitement.

"Meet our new friend." Kari said.

Yolei looked off screen. "C'mon! Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Okay," A female figure entered the view of the screen. "Hi, my name is Tara Niyaki. Nice to meet you."

"Tara, these are our friends," Kari introduced. "Meet Tai Yagami, Matt Ishida, and Izzy Izumi."

"Hi!"

Izzy was filled with curiosity and excitement at the sight of the new kid. "Is she a Digidestined too?"

Yolei said, "Yeah, she is. Show him you're Digivice, Tara."

Tara pulled out her D-3. It was similar to the second generation's ones, but it had violet grips and a gold lining with Digicode bordering the little screen.

"Neat Digivice!" Tai exclaimed. "How'd you get it?"

"Well, it came to me after my first day at school. I was playing on my computer when a purple ball of light came out of it, and it transformed into the Digivice you see now."

"But where's your Digimon? I don't see it anywhere." Matt said.

Yolei sighed. "That brings us to our next dilemma. Apparently, her Digimon is currently the Emperor's prisoner. We'll be waiting for a while until we get the opportunity to strike."

"And besides, our Digimon are still tired from the last battle." Kari added.

"Hey Tara! Can you help me out with dinner over here?" Someone called out.

The girl got up and called back, "Coming!" She ran towards the voice, and off of the screen.

"We better help too. Bye guys! And don't do anything stupid Tai!"

"Got it sis."

"We'll keep in touch if anything happens, okay?" Yolei said.

Matt replied, "Sounds good."

Everyone said their good-byes and hung up.

Matt's father walked towards the trio. "Are you guys coming to dinner or what?"

"Don't worry Mr. Ishida! We're coming!" Izzy closed his laptop and stuffed it in his bag. _All that excitement has made me hungry. I'm famished!_

"Here you go, Izzy." Mr. Ishida said, giving him a bowl of instant noodles that were a little less that slightly chard.

Izzy took the bowl and nervously smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Ishida. Um, looks great!" Mr. Ishida smiled and left.

_On second thought, maybe I'll pass this one meal._


	3. Kimeramon on the Loose

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yolei was bored. Sure, the forest scenery was nice and all, but she had gotten over it ages ago. It had been six hours since she and the others had began searching for the Digimon Emperor's B.O.O, or 'base of operations'. She was currently riding on top of Halsemon with Kari and Tara on top of Nefertimon. The silence was killing her to pieces. "Arghhh! This silence is killing me!"

"Relax Yolei," Kari coaxed. "You've got to be patient. Finding the Ken's base isn't like finding your helmet."

"And besides. At least this is better than fighting the guy, right?" Tara joined in.

"Wrong. If the Digimon Emperor was attacking, at least there would be something to keep me from becoming bored."

She tried again. "But you gotta admit, at least we get a moment of peace."

"Wrong again my dear."

Yolei fear from surprise soon turned into rage. That slimy voice can only belong to one person. She swiveled around and confirmed her suspicions. "Hey! It's that lowlife, Ken!"

Tara and Kari bit back a giggle at what Yolei had said, while the Emperor looked infuriated. "How _dare_ you call me a lowlife! I'll show you who's a lowlife! Kimeramon, attack!"

_Kimeramon? That doesn't sound very good,_ Yolei thought as she glanced at the digital blue sky. _I was right!_ Above her and The other two girls was what Frankenstein would look like if he was a Digimon.

"Meet Kimeramon. An ultimate level Digimon that has Greymon's body, Kabuterimon's head, MetalGreymon's hair, the wings of Angemon and Airdramon, the arms of Kuwagamon, Devimon, and SkullGreymon, Garurumon's legs, and Monochromon's tail. The only thing worse than its looks are his Scissor Claw and Death hand attack, followed up by his devastating Heat Viper attack."

Yolei was in shock. Never had she seen something more grotesque, or terrible as that. As the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, it was natural for her to care about all living beings, and she truly felt sorry for this one. Tears of frustration and rage flowed onto the ground. "How could you do this Ken?! It's not right to just create a monster like that!"

"Especially one that was built only to serve and fight! These creatures are alive, Ken! They're Not just mere bits of data in your computer!" Kari cried out.

"Can't you understand that Digimon are just like us?" Tara yelled. "Just because they're from the Digital world, it doesn't mean that they're not real. Digimon are just as real as you and I!"

_Whoa, for a kid that had been had been here for only a couple of weeks, she sure knows a lot about the reality of Digimon and their emotions._

"Kari, let me and Halsemon handle this. You three better go and seek shelter." Nefertimon commanded. Tara and Kari jumped off the Digimon, and ran to the trees with Yolei.

Yolei ducked in the trees just in time too, before Kimeramon had striked where she and the others were previously standing. "Halsemon, go!"

"Right, Yolei. Tempest Wing!" He turned into a red tornado, and dived straight towards the Emperor.

"You wouldn't attack a friend now, would you?" The Emperor said, holding out a cage with a lavender rabbit inside.

Yolei heard a sharp gasp from Tara. "Lunamon!"

"Tara!" The bunny yelled. It was clear from the look on its face that it was both relieved and worried for its partner.

Halsemon heard this and dove to the side, which resulted in him in crashing into a tree.

Yolei cringed a bit. Now that has got to hurt. Both for Halsemon and Tara. She thought sadly. She always had known that Ken was evil, but never thought that he would stoop this low.

Tara was now crying. "Ken, I knew you were evil, but I never thought that you would stoop down this low!"

Yolei stared at the girl in shock. How in the world did she know what was she thinking?

"Let the Digimon go, or else we'll have to take her from you!" Kari yelled.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" The Digimon Emperor taunted. "Kimeramon, destroy them all!"

"Death Claw!" Kimeramon's hand shot out, and aimed straight for Kari.

Nefertimon flew to her partner at immense speed. "Kari!"

"Kari!" Yolei and Tara cried out.

"Fire Rocket!" The attack had pushed the hand away upon contact.

_What?!_ Yolei swiveled around and saw TK, Davis, and Cody next to Digmon and Pegesusmon.

"We heard the explosions, and came to investigate," Cody explained. "And from the looks of things, we arrived just on time."

"You can say that again." Yolei sighed.

Davis looked at the cage Ken was holding. "Hey, is that your partner?"

"Yeah, but how do we get her outta there?"

Pegesusmon stepped forward. "Leave that to me." He flew up and swooped down again behind Ken. "Equus Beam!" The attack hit in front of the Emperor which caused him to yelp and drop Lunamon.

"Lunamon!" Tara ran beneath the cliff and caught her partner.

"Nice catch." The bunny said.

She unlatched the cage and set the captive free. "Time to Digivolve. Ready?"

The bunny jumped down from the girl's arms. "Is that a rhetorical question?" She said, smiling.

Tara smiled back. "Time to end this!" She took out her purple and gold Digivice and shouted, "Golden Armor Energize!"

"Lunamon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Reppamon! Armor of Destiny!"

"Did she just say 'Golden Armor Energize'?!" The Digidestined called out in complete shock and awe. The Digimon standing before them now was a fox with golden armor covering its body, a blade for it's tail, and a purple crest that reminded Yolei of Yin and Yang on its hind.

"Reppamon is a Goldenarmor Digimon with immense power of an Ultimate. Her attacks are Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash, Beast Fang Frenzy, and Vacuum Kamaitachi," Tara said. Then she smirked. "And since we're in a forest, we've got the upper hand."

"Beast Fang Frenzy!" Reppamon wildly slashed at Kimeramon with her claws.

The beast howled in pain, and crashed into the ground.

The Emperor growled. "Kimeramon, retreat!"

Kimeramon got up and followed his master's lead out of the forest.

"This isn't over Digidestined!" He called out over his shoulder. "You'll rue the day you ever set foot in the Digital World!"

"And _you'll_ rue the day when you ever became the Digimon Emperor!" Yolei yelled.

"'Cause we'll never give up! Never in a million years!" Davis continued.

Tara cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "We already have the powers of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, and Destiny on our side! So you might as well give up, Ken!"

Everyone turned their heads at the names of the Crests the girl called out.

Yolei's in particular was running a mile a minute. _How in the Digital world did she know about the crests each of us Digidestined possessed? We didn't tell her what they were! And what's up with Destiny being in there?_ She wondered.

The girl in question looked at her friends' open mouths. "You guys better close your mouths or else a Flymon will fly on in."

Everyone snapped out of their questionable trances and laughed.

Yolei made a mental note to tell Izzy about the new transformation. _If I don't, he'll probably bite my head off!_


	4. The Emperor's Base

**I don't own Digimon. Continue!**

* * *

The Digidestined was up and early the next day to begin the search for the Digimon Emperor. They were in a town, and had split up to cover more ground.

"I mean, how hard is it to find a floating base?"

Whoever had said that must've jinxed the search, because no one had found a thing.

"Arghhh! Davis! Next time you say, 'How hard is it to find a moving base?' do us all a favor and don't." Yolei ranted.

"This has just been all a waste of time. We better move onto the next town." TK suggested.

Everyone agreed, and moved out. They all had just reached a cliff, when a huge explosion rang in the kids' and their Digimon's ears.

Lunamon removed her hands and looked at the others. "What was that?!" She cried out.

Kari turned around to find the source of the huge explosion. She had rather not have seen that horrid scene. "Oh, no."

The others followed the Digidestined of Light's gaze onto the town and gasped. The settlement that had been standing mere seconds ago was nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble. And above it, was the DigiFrankenstein and his master's floating base.

"Nothing can stand in the way of you, Kimeramon!"

Cody balled his hands up in anger.

"I'll give you three guesses on who that is." TK said.

"I only need one. The Digimon Emperor." Cody said in disgust.

"Oh, great. It's that freak who locked me and Lunamon up again for the past couple of weeks. Just great."

"Look on the bright side," Lunamon coaxed. "At least we can finally give Ken a piece of our minds about his 'hospitality'."

"So how are we going to get in that floating piece of doom anyway?" Veemon asked.

Tentomon, Agumon, and Gabumon ran-or in Tentomon's case, flew-into view.

"Hey guys!" Agumon called out.

"We came as soon as we heard you were in town." Gabumon said.

Armadillomon looked at the once standing city. "Well, it's not much of a town now, is it?"

"And it's all thanks to Ken and his Kimeramon." TK said.

Tentomon looked onwards sadly. "It looks like nothing can stop that, unless if it runs out of gas!"

Cody's face lit up. "Tentomon, you just gave me an idea."

"Really? I didn't mean to."

"Hey you guys!" Yolei called out. "I got a hold of Izzy!"

Everyone rushed over behind the girl sitting with a computer on her lap. Izzy, Matt, and Tai were on the screen waving at them.

"So what's the situation?" Izzy asked.

Tara winced a bit. "Not good at all. It seems that Ken has ordered Kimeramon to attack a city, which has been degraded into a pile of rubble."

"Yikes! That dude looks bad to the bone! Wait, I mean, bad to his hand!" Tai remarked, looking at Kimeramon's bone hand.

"You can say that again." Gatomon sighed.

"So you think it can work?" Cody asked Izzy.

"Affirmative! I received your message, and I think it's ingenious! No wonder you're the new Digidestined of Knowledge. If we all play our parts correctly, we can execute this plan without a hitch."

"Easy on the vocab. We're not all geniuses like you man." Matt said.

"My bad! Anyhow, onto the plan!" Everyone leaned in and began whispering. "Everyone knows their parts?"

"Right!"

"Prodigious! Time for us to execute this genuine idea!"

"In _English_!"

Izzy laughed nervously.

Tara sighed. "Translation: Let's get this party started!"

"Alright! Now we're talking'!" Veemon exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

Davis yanked his blue Digivice out of his pocket. "Time for an evolution!"

Everyone followed their leader's lead, and thruster their devices forwards. "Digiarmor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to. . . Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to. . . Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to. . . Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"

"Lunamon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Reppamon! Armor of Destiny!"

The three boys' eyes bulged out when they saw the gold-clad Digimon. "Golden Armor Energize?!"

"Hey! That's the exact same thing Davis and the others said!" Raidramon laughed out.

"And looked!" Nefertimon looked at the boys' hanging mouths in mild interest.

Izzy filled the entire screen in curiosity and excitement. "Yolei, can you update me about this new type of evolution?"

"Sorry, Izzy!" Yolei picked up her laptop. "But I'll have to tell you later. Bye!"

"Hey! Wait, don't-"

Yolei closed the window, and powered down her compact.

Everyone mounted on their Digimon and took off to the base.

When they landed, Tara teased. "Man! Imagine the look on his face when you cut the connection!"

"Knowing Izzy, he probably would've done this," TK mimicked a face of disbelief, and turned towards the rest of the group with his lips drooped down. "'She cut the connection.'"

Kari joined in. "And my big brother Tai would've done the same thing, except he would say, 'And when things got interesting!'"

"Being the next holder of the Crest of Courage, I am absolutely sure that Tai was bored until he saw Lunamon's Golden Armor Digivolution."

"Well can I help if I'm that impressive?"

Everyone laughed at Reppamon's remark about herself.

* * *

Back at camp, the three boys looked at the blank screen in disbelief.

Izzy turned his head slowly with the expression of complete disbelief. "She cut the connection."

Tai threw his hands up. "And when things got interesting!"

"The universe just _loves_ to keep us in the dark, doesn't it?" Matt said.

"And I haven't had a chance to look at Tara's Digivice! Or even ask her a simple question!"

"Izzy is that the _only_ thing on your mind? What about what her Digimon turned into? It was awesome!" Tai threw his hands in the air to show his excitement.

"Agreed," Matt said. "I wonder what it can do. Like how strong it is, and how fast."

"Logically speaking, that is proven to be a very positive point."

Tai groaned. "Izzy, would you just _please_ speak normal English? I'm not a geek like you, last time I checked."

"Sorry."

"I wonder how the others are doing." Matt thoughtfully asked.

"Knowing Davis, he wouldn't be tired at a time like this." Tai grinned in certainty.

* * *

Back in the Emperor's base, Davis yawned. "I'm tired. I vote that we take a break."

Tara was bewildered. "Right _now_?! Boy you sure have loudly timing."

"Besides," Cody began. "We have to keep our guard up. The Emperor can attack us at any time now, since we're in his headquarters."

After a bit of riding, the Digidestined arrived in a huge cylindrical viewing room, with what was similar to a huge antenna in the center.

"Holy Guacamole! What is this place? A radio station, or Ken's secret base?" Tara joked.

Kari giggled. "Well it's not so much of a secret now, is it?"

"You got that right." TK agreed.

All of a sudden, the door at the end of hall flung open to reveal a large number of Bakemon swarming out.

"And neither are we! Attack!" Davis and the others leaped of their Digimon and ran back a few meters.

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon hit and destroyed the rings controlling a few of the Bakemon.

"Eagle Eye!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!"

"Star Shower!"

"Vacuum Kamaitachi!" A slash of air whirled three Bakemon against the wall.

The attacks met their targets, and one by one, dark rings clattered onto the chrome floor.

"C'mon, we better go while their dazed." Cody said.

The rest of the team agreed, and ran through the winding corridors. After a while of navigating, they came to a halt in the middle of a large room the size of an airplane hangar at a military base.

"Welcome, Digidestined."

They all gasped as Ken appeared above them in a viewing room.

"Oh. It's just you. I thought it was another monstrous freak who whipped me and Lunamon for a couple weeks." Tara sarcastically said, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the Digiteam held back a laugh at her sarcastic saying.

"Silence!" The Digimon Emperor commanded. "You must be fools to dare come in here. Fools I say!" his angry expression twisted into one of a cruel smile. "But I should be thankful that you Digipests have made it this long. Because now, you shall all meet your doom!"

The ground began to shake like mad, as the Digidestined all began to fall down. From deep within the shadows from the doorway at the other side of the room, emerged Kimeramon.

"Now's a really good time to attack." Raidramon suggested.

Davis nodded. "Agreed. Attack!"

Pegasusmon rocketed into the air. "Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Lighting Blade!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Vacuum Kamaitachi!"

The attacks made a direct hit.

"Alright we did it!" Digmon triumphantly called.

"Don't be so sure, Digmon." Cody warned.

He was right. The dust cloud disappeared and Kimeramon was standing in the middle of it, unscathed.

Kari said, "No way."

"And it took all of our best attacks too." Yolei said in open-mouthed shock.

The Emperor laughed. "You see, I upgraded Kimeramon while you were off enjoying your victory. I had successfully managed to gather all the data I needed on REPPAMON,"- Reppamon shot a hateful glance as did Tara-"so now, Kimeramon is virtually unbeatable."

"Heat Viper!"

"Look out!" Nefertimon cried out.

The Digimon managed to avoid the blow, but the shockwaves flung them onto the hard metallic room. They hit the metal so hard, that they all DeDigivolved back to their in-training forms, save for Gatomon and Patamon.

"Watch out!" Tara warned, as she caught Moonmon. "He's stronger than he was before. Anyone got a plan?"

TK stepped forward with Patamon in his arms. "I do."

"At this rate, we'll need all the help we can get." Yolei sighed.

"We retreat."

"What?!" Davis exclaimed. "What do you mean 'retreat'? We can't just give up now! We still have a chance!"

"Davis, take a good look at our Digimon," Cody said. "Most of them have already reverted back into their in-training forms. We don't stand a chance at this rate. It's suicide!"

"He does have a point." Upamon tiredly agreed.

"Well I don't care! I won't give up, I just won't quit! As long as Demiveemon's there with me, I know we can accomplish anything!"

DemiVeemon climbed on his human partner's head "You got that right, Davish! I'm with ya 'till the end."

"Then let's get going!"

"Davis, wait," Kari put a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaving. "Its suicide, just like Cody said. You could end up hurt, or even worse!"

"Let him go Kari." Tara said. Kari looked at the girl in surprise. "He's right. We can do anything as long as we believe in ourselves, others, and the ones we love. We can do anything if we put our hearts into it. We're Digidestined. It's our job to make sure that we protect the Digital World, and I _won't_ let someone else get hurt while I'm right here doing nothing. Not now, not _ever_."

"Yeah because we can make a miracle happen if we just believe. And I for one will _never_ give up." He turned around and looked at Ken. "Ya hear that?! We won't give up. We will never give up! As long as we believe, I know that a miracle will happen! I believe that a miracle will happen as long as we have faith!"

A gold aura began to surround him as he said those words. _Hey, what's going' on? _

DemiVeemon began to glow the same color too. "DemiVeemon Digivolve to. . . Veemon!"

Davis looked in surprise. "Wow! You Digivolved!"

Tara felt the rush of energy, and the same purple light from before surrounded her and Moonmon.

"Moonmon Digivolve to. . . Lunamon!"

Apparently, the rest of the Digging's Digimon started glowing different colors too.

"Poromon Digivolve to. . . Hawkmon!"

"Upamon Digivolve to. . . Armadillomon!"

Cody gasped. "They Digivolved!"

Tara's Digivice began ringing. She took it off her belt, and a golden light shot out and hit Davis. When the strange light came in contact, a golden mark appeared on his chest.

"Hey, what's happening to me?" He said. A flash of gold blinded the room. Everyone had adverted their eyes from the sheer brightness of it.

When the light disappeared, a golden Digiegg hovered in from of Davis. "What is that?" He said.

Tara recognized what it was instantly. "No way! It's a Golden Digiegg!"

"A Golden Digi. . . What?" TK said, confused.

"It's a Golden Digiegg. Ya know, that Digiegg that Digivolve me into Reppamon?"

"There's _more_ of them?!" Cody asked.

"Not until now."

Ken snapped out of his daze of wonder from the egg. I will NOT let those inferior beings defeat me! "Kimeramon, stop standing there like a rag doll and attack!"

Kimeramon lunged towards the Digidestined, with his hand outstretched.

Davis panicked. "How do I activate this thing?!"

"Quick! Yell out, 'Golden Armor Energize!'"

Davis thrust out the hovering egg, and yelled out as loud as he could, "GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

A strong light emitted from the egg, and spilled out to the rest of the room, making Kimeramon stop and scream in pain.

"Lunamon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Reppamon! Armor of Destiny!"

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Magnamon! Power of Miracles!"

When the light dissipated, Veemon had Golden Armor Digivolved to a much larger dragon, with a golden armor on his chest, feet, arms, shoulders, and a gold mask obscuring his face.

Davis looked at the dragon in shock. "Veemon?"


	5. Golden Armor Power

**Sorry about the cliffy! But I was jus following the plot line!**

* * *

Davis looked at the dragon in shock. "Veemon?"

"I am Magnamon. As Veemon, I used the power of the Golden Digiegg of Miracles to Digivolve. My attacks are Magna Explosion, Magna Punch, and my devastating Magna Blaster will crush my opponents no matter what."

"Wow," Davis awed out.

"Wow is right." TK and the others' mouths were hanging wide open.

"Now _that's_ Golden Armor Power!" Tara pumped her fist in the air.

Reppamon took a fighting position, and glanced at Magnamon. "Time to take down this brute! You with me, Magnamon?"

He lunged forward in response. "Time for the downfall of the Emperor! Magna Punch!"

"Spinning Sky-Fissure Slash!" Lunamon somersaulted into the air, and landed a devastating blow to her opponent with her blade of a tail.

"Scissor Claw!"

Kimeramon slashed his claw out forward in order to intercept the oncoming attacks. As the Digimon clashed, a bright light ensued. Attack after attack, the base began to shake from the immense power from the battle.

"Whoa, what's happening?!" Yolei exclaimed.

Cody fell down. "I believe that the base is shaking due to the battle. We got to get out of here!"

"And fast!" Hawkmon added in.

"Gatomon, can you Armor Digivolve to Nefertimon?" Kari looked hopefully at her partner.

"Now that I have my strength back, time to get started!"

"Then everyone Digivolve, before we become Digipancakes!" Tara yelped.

TK, Yolei, Cody, and Kari all shouted out, "Digiarmor Energize!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to. . . Halsemon! The Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to. . . Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Nefertimon! Angel of Light!"

"Everyone onboard the Digiexpress!" Halsemon yelled, as everyone mounted on their Digimon with Davis on Pegasusmon, and Tara on Halsemon.

"Time to fly!" Nefertimon swooped up, and yelled, "Rosetta Stone!"

A large hole in the wall was formed, and all the Digimon flew outside into the sandy desert.

Davis blinked back the high sun. "Whoa, how long have we been in there?"

"Just about all night and morning by the looks of things!" Tara responded.

A loud explosion came from the base they had just left.

"We're never going to catch a break, are we?" Yolei slapped her forehead.

Cody looked at her. "Patience is of virtue, Yolei."

"Yeah, but patience isn't going to get us anywhere if we're dead! Look out!"

The Armor Digimon barely escaped a wayward beam of golden light.

Davis turned to Magnamon. "Hey! Watch where you _point that thing_!"

"_Sorry_!" He dodged a blow to the head, and delivered an uppercut. It connected and made Kimeramon scream in pain.

"Beast Fang Frenzy!" The attack knocked Kimeramon out of the sky.

He roared a defining screech, and grabbed Magnamon.

"Magnamon! Get out of there!" His partner shouted.

Lunamon leapt up to Kimeramon's hand. "I'm coming! Hang in there!"

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

Kimeramon simply just swatted her away when she closed in. Reppamon hit the wall of the base and slid down.

"Lunamon!" Tara cried as her partner fell to the ground.

Kari was worried. "Somebody _do_ something!"

Cody glanced at Davis. "Davis, if you've got a miracle up a sleeve, now's a _really_ good time to show us!"

"Hey! Just because I've got the Digiegg of Miracles, that doesn't mean I can_ make_ one!"

"Just _try_!" Everyone yelled.

_I have to protect my friends, I have to protect my friends, I_ have to protect my friends! _They're all depending on me to do this, and I can't let them down!_ "I wish for a miracle to happen!" Davis glowed gold.

"Something's happening!" Nefertimon yelled.

I can fell it! The energy, it's-it's like nothing I've ever felt before!

"Magnamon!" Davis was completely swallowed up by the bright flash.

Of in the distance, another flash occurred. It flew up and up, and came towards the fight. When it got close enough, they saw a certain green caterpillar on an Airdramon.

"_Wormmon_!?"

Wormon's eyes fell upon the battle. "Magnamon! Reppamon! I give to you the last of my strength! Use it to stop this madness once and for all!" He glowed even brighter, and it left his body to enter two more.

"This power, it's amazing!" Magnamon marveled.

Underneath the mask, Reppamon smiled. "That is the power of a miracle. The miracle of self-sacrifice."

Magnamon broke free of Kimeramon's grip and flew next to Reppamon. "Time to cleanse this place of your evil, Ken! Magna Explosion!"

"Vacuum Kamaitachi!"

A huge explosion rippled through the air, followed up by a silence.

"Is it over?" TK removed his hands from his eyes.

Appearing from the dust cloud was none other than. . . Magnamon and Reppamon!

"They did it!" Halsemon cheered.

The rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon laughed and cheered at their greatest victory yet.

Reppamon and Magnamon DeDigivolved back into Lunamon and Chibimon.

"I'm so tired!" Chibimon complained. "How do you do this every time you DeDigivolve?"

Lunamon shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

Davis ran over to Chibimon. "Hey Veemon!" He stopped right in front of the blue Digimon. "Oh, wow, you shrunk!"

"I didn't shrink Davish! I just DeDigivolved back into my Fresh stage!"

Davis chuckled, before his eye caught on something gleaming in the sunlight. "What's this?" He said, picking it up.

"You. How could you have defeated me?"

The team swiveled around to see none other than the former Digimon Emperor himself, swaying from exhaustion.

"How could you miserable underlings have defeated me?"

Yolei seemed perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"You cheated. It's the only way possible. I'll just have to reprogram the Digital World all over again. All I need to do is just create a DigiWorld that doesn't allow cheaters. I'll just destroy this one, and make anew!"

TK gave Ken a weird look. "Okay, now you're just blabbering nonsense."

"And what do you mean by 'reprogram'? This isn't a game, Ken it's all real!" Davis yelled.

"Real?"

Cody continued. "Yes, all of it is real. Us, the Digimon, the DigiWorld, every single one of them is _alive_!"

"Don't you get it?" Yolei said. "Digimon aren't just mere bits of data floating around in cyberspace. They have feelings too, just like us!"

"Why can't you see that? They're living, breathing, digital beings!" Kari pointed out.

Tara said with a sad expression, "Why are you doing this? Why are you inflicting such pain and sadness onto these creatures? They're our friends, and they don't live forever, you know! And the Digimon never did anything to hurt you!"

"Now I remember. Those Digimon, I've seen them before in the real world. Back at the soccer game, where I first met you. They were _real_, and talking and acting like they all had feelings! Which they did! Oh, how could I have been so cruel? I made them work for me day and night, endless hours, without even giving them a second thought!" The Digimon Emperor outfit he was wearing, dissipated into a million bits of data, and revealed a gray school uniform. Ken sat on his knees and cried. "And I even hurt a defenseless kid! And what's even worse, is that I never even gave you food and water!"

"_What_?!" Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, and Kari locked their surprised eyes on the girl in question. "_You didn't give Tara anything to eat_?!"

"Don't worry, I did have something to eat."

"And what's that?"

She hung her head in shame. "Pocket lint."

They all groaned, until TK saw something in Davis' hand. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Davis looked at the small tablet in his hand. "You mean this? I found it next to Chibimon." He stretched his arm out.

All of a sudden, a soft glow emitted from the crest and floated over to Ken. "Wh-why's it coming over to me?"

Tara recognized it immediately. "It's the Crest of Kindness!"

Ken looked doubtful. "What? I've been anything . . . but kind."

They heard a gasp from Kari. "Wormon!"

Everyone ran to the little worm lying in Kari's arms.

"Wormon?" Ken swayed over to his partner, and kneeled down.

The little Digimon opened his eyes, and smiled. "It's good to see that you're back to your old self Ken. I missed the old you so much."

"Oh, Wormon." Kari gave him over to his partner. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know what the cruel consequences of my actions would be."

"It's alright. As long as you're safe and sound, I'll leave knowing that you're okay."

Kent's eyes widened in horror when the realization struck. "Oh-no. Please, Wormon. You can't go! You just can't! I already lost too much, and I don't want to lose someone else I cared about again!"

"Good-bye, Ken." Wormon bursted into a million bits of data, leaving his partner to cry to himself in a pit of loneliness. Forever.

"WORMON!" He shouted into the sky. He looked down again and cried for the loss of someone who stuck by him no matter what. No matter how much Ken tortured him, he stayed with him and endured the pain. _Oh Wormmon._

"Ken," Davis put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Ken violently shrugged it off, and staggered away.

TK wiped the tears off his face. "C'mon, we better go home."


	6. Home Sweet JUN?

**Welcome to the conclusion of this story. Joking! Just finished with the first part of the story. Here's the bridge!**

* * *

_Oh computer, oh gigabytes, oh_ man!_ Where_ are_ they_? Izzy thought as he ran around in the forest near the camp with his computer.

"I better send an e-mail. Hope they completed the mission." Izzy murmured in thought. But before he could even begin to draft for a response, a bright flash shone from the screen. A millisecond later, the Digidestined of the younger generation tumbled out of the laptop, and trapped Izzy underneath the dog pile.

"Get _off_!" Izzy yelled.

The kids all got off of the computer genius without asking twice.

"So. I take it that the mission was a success?"

"You got it!" They happily cheered with their Digimon.

Izzy was over excited at the defeat at the former Emperor, until his mind clicked back to the reason why he was looking for them. "Ahhh! You need to follow me right away! This is an emergency!"

The kids bombarded the former Digidestined of Knowledge with worried questions.

"What do you mean by an 'emergency'?"

"Is Ken the Emperor again?" TK asked.

"Did a new enemy appear?" Tara asked.

"Is it my sister?" Davis joked.

"Your _sister_?!" Everyone but Izzy turned to the leader.

Izzy cleared his throat. "No, probably, and yes."

"Then we better get going then, before my sis smothers Matt!"

They all ran back to the campsite, and found Jun eating a cup of pudding, with Tai and Matt wearing expressions that clearly said, "Get me outta here".

Jun looked up from her pudding. "Oh, Davis. You and the others are back!"

"Hey Jun." They all nonchalantly said.

"Wait," her eyes glared straight at Tara. "Who's she?"

They all glanced at her, and saw she was wearing different clothes. This time, she was wearing a purple headband, her hair tied in a ponytail, purple tank top with a curvy V-neck and a blue diamond next to it, a blue undershirt with short sleeves, jean shorts, and purple sandals.

"Well, uh, err. . ." Davis fumbled for the right words.

"A hiker we meet!" Yolei quickly answered.

TK got the message, and continued. "Yeah, we asked her parents if we could drop her off. Apparently, she got lost in the woods."

"I have a lousy sense of direction. I was only supposed to get water from a nearby stream, but look where it got me!"

Jun shrugged.

Mr. Ishida entered the site. "All right kids," He started. "I've got the van all packed up, so time to go!"

Everyone groaned in response.

"But I just got here!" Jun complained.

"Then you should've been here earlier, now let's get moving!"

They all walked to the van, and climbed in.

"Wait! There's no more space for me to ride in!" Jun yelped.

Davis rolled his eyes. "Then take the bus!"

"But I don't want to ride by myself!" She whined.

"Could someone go with, then?" Mr. Ishida asked.

June's face broke into a wide smile. "Actually, I've got the perfect volunteer in mind."

Matt saw quickly where this was going, and shoved his brother in front of him. "And that's TK!"

"Oh, c'mon, Matt! I'm not that bad!"

Tai said, "This going nowhere," and pushed his best friend out of the van.

He yelped. "Tai!" Matt yelled.

"Let's go!" Jun cried happily, looping her arm around his.

"But wait a minute, I'm broke!"

"Here," Mr. Ishida handed his eldest son a wad of notes. "There's more than enough for a trip back home."

Matt became desperate. "Hey TK, I'll trade you my seat! I'll give you my guitar, and free tickets to my next concert? How 'bout my college money?! _Anything_?!"

Everyone in the van laughed, as the van drove off.

"You two have fun, now!" Tai teased.

"And don't forget to bring her home by curfew!" Izzy added.

And to top it all off, Tara did something that made the entire group laugh their heads off. She opened the window, hanged out of it. And shouted at the top of her lungs, "Hey Jun!"

The girl in question looked at the newest addition to the team. "Good luck with him! Because I sense that you'll have a great future with a certain _blonde boy_!"

Matt began to blush a shade of tomato red with bugged out eyes. "TARA!"

She closed the window, and hopped cheerfully back in her seat.

TK raised an eyebrow. "You know he's going to kill you once we get back, right?"

"Don't worry, I'm on my school's track team."

Everyone laughed, even Mr. Ishida! Suddenly, the van lurched to the right to avoid an oncoming car.

"_Keep your eyes on the road!_" The van passengers yelled.

"Then _you_ drive!"

"No thanks!" They all chorused again.

The minutes of seriousness was only to be broken with the happy sound of laughter once again.


	7. Back to School

**For anyone paying attention, in wrote a sidetrack to this called "Operation: Vacation!" I hope you'll like that humorous and interesting twist I added into it in the end. I certainly enjoyed it!**

* * *

Tara was nervous.

Just only a week before, the Digigang had come back from their interrupted vacation to Japan. Upon arrival to Odaiba, Izzy had recently finished making papers for Tara to go to school this year. That, and she also had to beg her mother pratically _50 times_ before she gave in. Good thing they only live a few blocks away from the school.

She was now wearing her real world attire: purple headband, a purple vest, blue shirt, blue skort-a skirt with shorts underneath-, and purple trainers.

"So why are we here so early?"

Davis began to lay out the rules "One: Since people rarely ever show up at this hour, it's way more easier to sneak into the computer lab."

"Lesson Two:" Kari said. "We have a lot of time to ourselves, so we use it to discus plans for when we go to the Digital World."

Cody continued. "Three: We can always go to the computer lab if there's an emergency, so nobody would ask us where we are."

"Four: We've got to teach you the ropes around here, so that you know what to do if you're stuck." Yolei added.

TK said, "And then there's number Five: Act like regular kids for a change."

Tara nodded. "Got it."

"We need you to get in with the drill, so follow our lead, okay?" Davis asked.

"Okay. So we first need to get the Digimon in the computer lab, right?"

"That's right, Tara." Cody nodded.

"And we can skip lessons two to three, and probably four, unless it's an emergency." Yolei said.

They began to sneak through the halls of the winding school, until they reached their destination.

Davis smiled. "This is a piece of-"

Gatomon perked her ears up. "Quiet! I hear someone talking!"

"Really?" Kari peaked around the corner. "It's Mr. Fujiama and Ms. Tikate!"

Patamon sighed. "How are we going to get them away from the lab without being caught?"

"Never fear," Moonmon said. "'cause Tara and I already have a plan for this outcome!"

Tara gave her Digimon to Kari, and walked out.

TK had a panic attack. "Are you crazy?! You're gonna get us discovered!"

Tara winked at him. "What do you think the 'plan' is for then?"

She walked up to the two teachers, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good! I thought I was going to get lost here forever!"

Mr. Fujiama blinked at her. "Sorry, but are you new?"

"Yes, and apparently I got lost on trying to find my classroom."

"But you do realize that you're very early, right?" Ms. Tikate.

"Huh?" Tara looked at her watch. "I thought I was going to be late for class! Scratch that, I think I forgot to change the time on my watch again!"

The teachers laughed.

"Welcome to our school, now about your class, which is it again?"

"Oh, it's ummm. . ."-she glanced at the schedule at hand- "Class A-7."

"That's not to far from here. But I can see why you got lost, these halls can be a labyrinth sometimes!" Mr. Fujiama exclaimed, walking and talking with her.

"Like the one in Theseus and the Minotaur?"

Ms. Tikate smiled. "It's good to know that the new student is at least polite and has good taste in literature. Unlike the _last_ one. . . "

Tara chuckled on the inside. Wasn't it Davis who was that new kid? "Actually, I'm particularly fond of literature. Have you ever seen that spectacular performance of 'Romeo and Juliet'? It is by far one of the best works of the great bard William Shakespeare. . ." Tara glanced back at her friends hiding behind the corner and winked.

"Ah yes!" Ms. Tikate clapped her hands in excitement. "The famous tragedy of the two star-crossed lovers." She had a dreamy expression in her eyes.

Mr. Fujiama chuckled. "She's going to be the top of her class this year. I just know it!"

"'Top of my class'? The odds of that occurring are 20 percent at the highest!"

"Looks like we've got our own Ken Ichijouji in our school!"

Tara winced a bit. Her wounds from the whipping she received when she was his prisoner had not fully healed yet. "Ken Ichijouji? As in THE Ken Ichijouji? You must be joking! I would be much easier to compare with a third grader!"

The three kept on chatting away like old friends. Soon enough, they reached the door to Tara's new classroom.

"It's been very nice knowing that a person at your age is so interested in school!" Ms. Tikate glowed.

"Now what was your name again, young lady?" Mr. Fujiama inquired.

"Tara, sir. Tara Niyaki."

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again this semester!" Ms. Tikate said cheerfully.

"You too!" Tara smiled, as she slipped inside her new classroom. She breathed out a sigh a relief, and slumped to the floor. "That was close," she muttered.

She got up and glanced around. "I hope the others are okay."

She explored a bit of her surroundings to get familiar with it. When she found that it was a regular classroom, she decided to see the school grounds from the huge windows. Wow, she thought. You could see everything from up here! Sh looked around a bit more. Her gaze finally landed on her friends walking out of the building. Judging by from them scratching their heads and looking around, she'd say they were probably searching for her. She knocked on the glass a few times to get their attention.

In just about no time, they arrived in the room.

Tara smiled. "Took you guys long enough."

TK smiled sheepishly. "We had trouble finding out which class you were until you started knocking on the windows."

The Digidestined continued talking about Tara's life before she met them. They found out that she can cook. When they asked her how well her cooking is, they gobbled down the sandwiches she made for them.

"So, I take it you like them then?" Tara asked.

Davis swallowed a bite. "Love it would be more like it."

TK smiled brightly at the newest member of their crew. "Tastes like Matt's cooking! Down to the last morsel!"

"Do you think you can teach me how to cook like this?" Kari asked. "That way, me and Tai won't have to worry about my mom's cooking!"

They all laughed, as they heard the tales of their everyday lives. It was fun for once. At least they weren't off defending the Digiworld from some Digimaniac trying to take over or destroy it.

Time flew by, and soon, the bell for the beginning of school rang. Everyone took their seats, as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class." He greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Hiro." The class echoed back.

"Now take out your pencils, erasers, and wits, because we're having a back-to-school pop quiz!"

The class groaned.

Davis leaned into the seat in front of him where Tara was. "Think you can survive this?"

Tara smirked. "I'll try my best!"

"Good. 'Cause you're going to need all the luck you can get!" Kari whispered.

"Who was the greatest swordsman in all of Japan in the 1500's?"

Tara shot up her hand.

The teacher looked at her, and said, "Yes?"

"Toyotomi Hideyoshi."

"Correct. Moving on, what is ten fifths divided by two?"

Tara shot her hand up again as soon as the question was said.

"Yes?"

"One."

This time, everyone looked at her. How can she have calculated the answer so fast?

Mr. Hiro, who had a hard time understanding this, said, "C-correct." he shook his head. He decided to try a science question. "Which atoms make up one molecule of water?"

Everyone looked at the purple-clad girl expectantly. "Two hydrogen and one oxygen atom."

He tried something harder. "Where is Shakespeare's grave?"

Everyone snickered. There was no _way_ can she figure this one out.

"Holy Trinity Church in Stratford-Upon-Avalon, England."

They were all shocked. So much for the thought that the new kid couldn't even figure the question out.

Mr. Hiro tried something only a college or high school student would know. " When and _who_ invented the first laser?"

"Archimedes, at approximately 214 B.C. Plus, did you know he also created the Antikythera, or the world's very first computer?"

Mr. Hiro stood as still as the stone on Shakespeare's grave. Aside from the few moaning sounds he made.

"M-Mr. Hiro?" A student asked.

David got up from his seat, and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anybody in there?" When all he got in reply was a moan, he turned to class and shrugged. "I think Tara broke him."

As if to prove Davis' theory, he fainted right on spot.

"Should we go and get the nurse?" A girl asked asked.

"Later. For now, we could do anything we want!" One of the classmates said.

"Three cheers for the girl who _literally_ knocked Mr. Hiro off his feet!" A boy yelled.

Everyone joined in the cheer. "Hip hip, HOORAY! Hip hip, HOORAY! Hip hip,-"

Davis, TK, and Kari all cried out: "Way to go Tara!"

For the next forty minutes or so, the entire class was goofing off. Kari, TK, and Davis on the other hand, was grilling Tara with one too many questions.

"How in the world did you do all of that?" TK asked in wide-eyed amazement.

"It helps if you read a lot."

"Well," Kari smiled. "It sure paid off! Look at what happened to Mr. Hiro!" She said, gesturing to the still unconscious teacher.

Davis placed a hand on his chin. "Do you think you can do that with our next teacher too?"

"Don't push your luck Davis. I can only do this once a week, or else the teachers will get suspicious of our class."

The bell rang, saying it was time for another forty-five minutes of torture. The class all groaned, but thanked Tara for knocking the teacher out of commission for a day or so.

The day droned on as usual, and soon the bell rang for lunch.

Tara, TK, Kari, and Davis all rushed to the courtyard to the rocks under a tree. When they got there, Cody and Yolei had already started to eating their lunch.

Cody looked up from his curry. "Oh. You're here. How'd classes go?"

Davis was bubbling with excitement. "You should've been there for our first class!"

Kari giggled. "What he's trying to say is that Tara knocked our teacher out."

Yolei spit out the water she was drinking and swiveled to Tara. "You _punched_ a teacher?!"

Tara waved her hands in disagreement. "No! Why would a punch a teacher on my first day? Heck, why would I punch a teacher at all?"

"She just answered all the questions the teacher threw at her, and fainted." TK explained.

Yolei was unimpressed. "Like. . . ?"

"Really, really hard ones." Davis answered.

"She had answered a question about some samurai, calculated the answer to a math problem at the speed of lightning, then a science question none of us even knew about, not to mention where Shakespeare's grave was, and to top it all off, I'm pretty sure she answered a question that was for high school or college students." TK clarified.

Cody and Yolei was in shock. "Wow. . . "

Kari nodded. "And that's what knocked our teacher out up until tomorrow."

Cody blinked. "Tara, are you _sure_ that you're not another Digidestined of Knowledge?"

"Positive."

It went on like that for the rest of the afternoon. Tara quickly getting on the teachers' good sides, the class avoiding any more back-to-school tests or quizzes, and for once school was actually fun. As soon as the bell rang, and the Digidestined all ran to the computer lab.

Tara opened the door, and was surprised when Moonmon jumped into her arms yelling out, "Tara's back! Tara's back!"

"Shhh! Moonmon, be quiet or else the whole school will hear you!" Tara scolded.

"Sorry."

"Is everyone ready to go?" TK asked.

"Go where?" Tara asked, confused.

Davis smacked his head. "We forgot. We're going to the Digiworld today, to help repair the damage Ken did."

"But how are we going to get there?"

Yolei winked. "Just follow us. Let's gooooo!" She held up her red Digivice up to the screen, and a flash of light filled the room. Next thing you know, they, along with the Digimon, had vanished.


	8. Welcome to Primary Village Sort of

Music started playing in the background of the vortex. This is some catchy tune. Tara thought. When they landed, she noticed that their clothes had changed. Except for TK and Kari.

"Hey! The Digimon are back to their rookie forms!" She said.

Lunamon looked at herself. "Will this happen all the time we come here?"

"Yup," The Digimon all said in unison.

"Alright, listen up," Yolei said. "Now we've all talked about this before, so I'll repeat myself again. We're here to help rebuild the Digiworld to its former glory."

"So where do we start?" Hawkmon asked.

Everyone sighed.

"That's the problem. We don't know!" Gatomon said.

Everyone was silent for a moment in thought.

Patamon was the first to break the tension in the air. "I know! We could rebuild Primary Village first!"

TK beamed. "We can see Elecmon again!"

"Who's he?" Tara asked.

Kari replied, "A really old friend of ours. TK and I met him during our first adventure here with the older Digidestined."

"I just hope he won't attack us like he did when me and TK first met him!" Patamon said.

It took the Digigang a while to reach the village. Or what's left of it.

Armadillomon stared in shock. "I think we took a wrong turn."

Veemon agreed. "You got that right."

"Where is the Digimon that live here?" Hawkmon looked around.

"Is this _really_ Primary Village?" Lunamon said in shock.

"It's not like the last time I saw it!" Gatomon sadly said.

"Elecmon! Elecmon!" Patamon called out. "Are you here?!"

"Pata. . . mon?. . . " A weak voice said.

Kari ran to the source. She gasped, and picked up a weak Digimon. "Elecmon, what happened to you?!"

"The babies. . . Are they safe. . .?"

"Over here!" Hawkmon yelled. He and Yolei were pushing away concrete slabs blocking the entrance to a small building. Inside was shivering baby Digimon and Digieggs.

"They're a little shaken up, but otherwise, perfectly fine!" Yolei declared.

Tara ran up to them, and hugged one. "Shhh. . . Everything's going to be fine now. So don't you worry."

"Thank the Digidestined. I just wish they were here to help out. . . "

"You _do_ realize who we are, right?" Lunamon asked.

Elecmon glanced around a bit, before resting on TK. "TK?. . ." All or a sudden, his eyes bugged out. "TK! Patamon! It's so good to see you- ow!" He held his side in pain.

"Slow down, there!" Cody said. "You're going to hurt yourself if you do that!"

Elecmon lied down. "I guess you're right. What's your name, kid?"

Cody bowed slightly. "My name is Cody Hida, and this is my partner, Armadillomon." He said, gesturing to his partner off to the side.

"Howdy."

"Hi my name's Yolei!"

"And my name is Hawkmon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Davis, and next to me is Veemon, the awesomest partner in the world!"

"How's it going?" Veemon asked.

"You already know us," Kari said, gesturing to Patamon, TK, Gatomon, and herself.

"Good to finally see a friendly face!" Lunamon said. "Hi, I'm Lunamon!"

"It's great to meet you, Elecmon! You can call me Tara!" She said, smiling brightly.

Elecmon weakly glanced at Tara. His eyes were glazed over, like he was in a trance."Destiny has returned. . ." Was the last thing he said before passing out.

It took a while before Elecmon finally gained consciousness. Questions were flying through everyone's heads, but what they wanted to know was what Elecmon meant when he said, "Destiny has returned". While he was out, the Digidestined had been treating his wounds, and made a bed out of leaves.

Gatomon heard the moan first. "He's up!"

All of their heads snapped up to see Elecmon in the makeshift bed.

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Oh, man! I had this crazy dream where I saw the Digidestined, the village being attacked, and-"

"Wait, the village was _attacked_?" Kari said in worry.

Elecmon was shocked to see all of them. "Looks like I'm hallucinating again." He mumbled before hitting the bed.

"Same old Elecmon." TK sighed.

"Hey! Who ya calling 'old'?!"

"Back to the topic at hand, what happened here?!" Lunamon said.

Elecmon casted a downwards glance. "Some freaky spider lady attacked the village and completely destroyed everything."

The Digidestined drew in a sharp breath. A Digimon attacking Primary Village?

"I had managed to round up all the babies and Digieggs, and got them safely into a building, before I was attacked. I got knocked out during the fight, and I don't know what happened next."

"Don't worry," Yolei comforted. "That Digimon is long gone now, so you don't need to worry about him anymore!"

"And we can help you fix this place up! That IS what we came here to do after all anyhow." Tara said.

Elecmon beamed. "You-you really mean that?"

"Of course! Who are we to leave a friend hanging there like that?" Veemon looped an arm around Elecmon's shoulder.

"By the way, what did you mean when you said, 'Destiny has returned'?" Cody inquired.

Elecmon shot the young boy a confused glance. "I'm not sure. I don't even remember saying anything like that though!"

"Now that I think about it," Kari rested her chin in her hand. "I remember during our first encounter with Kimeramon, I heard Tara shouting something about destiny on our side."

Yolei snapped her fingers. "That's right! And how did you know about our crests? We never even told you what they were!"

Tara shrugged. "I'm not sure, it just. . . _Came_ to me, like I already knew it."

"Then there was that time when Patamon Digivolved to Angemon. No way could he Digivolve to Champion with all that dark energy around us, heck you shouldn't have been _able_ to Digivolve!" TK added.

"I don't know what came over me!" The small Digimon confessed. "One minute, I'm as beat as a you after basketball, next, I felt as strong as a Ultimate!"

"Wait, didn't Patamon glow green? And Tara glowed purple?" Cody asked.

Lunamon looked at her partner. "What happened while I was gone?"

"It was really strange. I was just really determined to save Cody and TK while we were falling."

"But the Golden Digieggs, what about them?" Davis asked.

"Does it look like I'm an Answer-mactic to you?" Tara asked.

"Look, now's not the time to be asking questions, we should be focusing on the real task at hand, and that's taking care of Primary Village and it's inhabitants." Cody said sternly.

Veemon glanced over his shoulder, then to a beat up Elecmon. "Then we better get started. It's going to take us a while before this place is A-okay."

"Then we better divide the jobs," Gatomon said. "Tara, Kari, Lunamon, and I can take care of the wounded, while everyone else can take care of the Village."

They all agreed, and they set off. They had finished building and painting some of the buildings, and were talking a short break.

"We must've painting every building in sight, and some that were not!" Kari huffed.

"At least we're making good progress. The Digimon should heal by tomorrow, and the Digiworld would be rebuilt in no time!" Tara optimistically said.

Davis looked at Veemon. "Hey Vee, wanna talk a walk?"

"Might as well see the scenery," Veemon shrugged.

They both got up and left. It was about ten minutes later, when the rest of the group heard something from the forest. Then trees started to fall.

TK slapped his head. "Why do I fell that Davis and Veemon is somehow behind this?"

Yolei rolled her eyes, and sighed. "That's because he is. We better get him before whatever's chasing him does." She said casually, hands behind her head.

However, before any of them could take another step, a huge dragon landed in front of them. Their jaws all dropped from shock.

"Hey guys!" Davis yelled from the top of the dragon, waving to get their attention. "I'd like you to meet my new buddy, ExVeemon!"

"Veemon Digivolved to this Champion?!" TK said.

"Well, there goes the shocker of the day." ExVeemon joked.

"So this is you're champion form?" Kari asked. "Amazing!"

"Hey Kari," Gatomon said. "It's getting late. Don't you have school tomorrow with the others?"

"I agree with Gatomon," Lunamon said, hopping over to where the cat was. "I say we get some rest, and continue this after school!"

"Good, we've have enough surprises for one day." Cody yawned.

"Goodbye, Elecmon! We'll see you again tomorrow!" TK waved.

He waved back. "See ya kids tomorrow! And what's a school?"

None of the Digidestined had time to answer, because they were sucked back to their own world through a a small TV.


	9. Ken's Return

"A little help over here would be nice!"

"Oh, hold your Centarumons!"

It was late in the afternoon when the Digidestined had finished for the day. They had managed to fix half of the village in the last week they had first arrived, and Elecmon was extremely grateful for their help during his recovery.

The next day, they had found themselves surrounded by a group of baby Digimon.

"Whoa! What are these little guys doing here? I thought that they had been relocated to that meadow!" Davis exclaimed.

"Davis, it's okay," Elecmon said. "After you finished yesterday, I thought it would be okay if the babies could come back. As long as they don't get in your way or destroy anything. _Again_."

"Then we better fix that pipeline if those little cuties want something to drink." Armadillomon suggested.

Cody nodded at his partner's words. "We can take care of that. Armadillomon is the only one who can dig."

"Then we better get started finishing the other half of the village." Davis said.

"Right," Veemon pumped up his chest. "Veemon Digivolve to. . . What?" He looked at himself to see nothing changed.

"That's weird. Try again." Hawkmon encouraged.

"Veemon Digivolve to. . . I'm still Veemon." His disappointment turned into rage. "WHY CAN'T I DIGIVOLVE?! DIGIVOLVE! DIGIVOLVE! DIGIVOLVE! There I feel much better."

Gatomon looked at the blue dragon in disappointment. "I really don't get you sometimes."

"Hey Davis," Kari tapped the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship on the shoulder. "Can you look after the Digimon for a minute? TK and I need to check something out for a minute. And besides they've already took a liking to you anyways."

He shrugged. "Okay. Anyone up for a game of soccer?"

The little Digimon bounced up and down in excitement, and jumped on top of Davis. "I'll take that as a yes!" He said, laughing from his place on the ground.

Davis, Veemon, and the baby Digimon had played a few rounds of soccer, using the beach ball Yolei inflated.

Reminds me off. . . Tara thought, before she blushed at where her thoughts was getting to. Oh great. He's still haunting my mind even after summer vacation. I'll never hear the end of this if Yolei finds out.

Lunamon shot a questioning glance at her partner. "Tara, why are you red?"

That snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to Lunamon and replied, "Sun must be getting to me."

Yolei, who overheard the conversation, looked at Tara, then the beach ball. "No way!" She snickered.

"What is it Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

"Tara, I can't believe it! Don't tell me that you're _actually_-"

Tara tackled her, and placed her hand to her mouth. "Not. One. Word."

Yolei pushed her off. "Well he is your first kiss after all."

"What's this about a first kiss?"

Tara jumped, then swiveled around to see Davis scratching his head in confusion. "N-nothing!" Good thing he's oblivious. Too bad he wasn't right now.

His face lit up, and smiled mischievously. "Tara and Willis, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Yolei joined in on the fun as well. "Davis, don't you mean, 'standing on a bridge'?"

Davis slapped his head in mock forgetfulness. "How could I have forgotten? After all, it _was_ his 'goodbye present' to Tara."

"And then to top it of, he said, 'I'll see you someday my love!'"

They burst out in a laughing fit. It took them all the strength they had to stay upright.

"Um, guys?" Tara broke through the laughing barricade. "I think you should stop before a certain lavender Digimon tears you to shreds."

They shut up immediately. One look from Lunamon, and you could see that she very much wanted to take someone's eyeballs out right on spot. Namely, a certain blonde-haired American who kissed her partner during Summer Vacation.

Lunamon glared at them. "Tara, can you be as so kind to let me take my frustration out on these two?"

"Only if you can catch them." She shrugged.

Lunamon gave them a malicious smile, while cracking her knuckles. "I am _so_ going to love this."

"Should we restrain her?" Veemon asked Hawkmon.

The bird shook his head. "From what I know about Yolei being really angry at someone, you should best be advised as to _stay away_."

"Got it."

"_Ruuunnnn_!" Davis and Yolei said in unison.

"You two should've known this was going to happen!" Tara shouted as the chase began.

"What did we do to deserve this?!" Davis yelled, running as fast as he could from Lunamon, who was surprisingly swift despite her size.

"It's a little something I call Karma; or in other words, bad luck." A small shiver coursed through Tara. That's strange, she thought. It's not cold or anything like that.

Lunamon had just nearly caught up with the two trouble makers, when a huge explosion sounded in the distance. Everyone stopped in their positions.

"An explosion?" Yolei muttered, bewildered.

Tara had a mild panic. "It came from the village! We have to go!"

Before you could say, 'What in the Digital World is happening?', the five Digidestined teens reached the village as another explosion was created. The five was so close, they nearly got blown away! When the dust cleared, the Digidestined were in for a shock. In front of them was two Digimon. One was a huge fellow, that looked like a much larger and tougher version of Armadillomon. The next was a humanoid green insect with wings. A huge gust of wind came from the hole in front of them, which in turn created an updraft.

"Cody!" TK yelled.

The boy in question was being carried by the updraft and into the air.

"Cody!" Everyone shouted his name one more time.

"Gotcha!" The mysterious flying Digimon from before caught the boy in mid-air.

The rest of the Digidestined breathed a sigh of relief, before another explosion began. TK, Davis, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Tara, and their Digimon turned to see another Digimon rise front the dust. It was small, yes, but it looked like a bomb. Which was quite ironic with all the explosions happening.

The green insect flew down. "I believe that you would like your friend back." He said, putting Cody on the ground in front of the Digidestined. He took off towards the sky again. "Time for your end!" the hero of the hour was now locked in close-combat battle with the Digimon.

They went like that for a few moments, one side striking, while the other was either blocking it or dodging it. At one point of the battle, the insect managed to find an opening. "Have ya now! Spiking Strike!" One of the blades on his arms glowed with pink energy, as he brought it down on the small Digimon. Within a matter of seconds, the small thing burst into a million bits of data.

The Digidestined jaws hit the floor when the scene unraveled in front of their very eyes. So much for hero of the hour.

Despite what she was seeing, Tara strangely couldn't feel any guilt that she didn't protect it, or sorrow for the loss of a Digimon.

"He-he destroyed him. . . " Yolei brokenly said.

The kids and their Digimon stood in this position, until the mysterious Digimon flew over to the rooftop of one of the buildings. But the shocks didn't stop here, because coming into view from behind the tower was none other than-

"Ken!" Cody's hands balled up into fists.

As the insect Digimon landed on the genuis' arm, a white light shone and Wormon was perched on top of his human partner's shoulder.

"_Wormmon_?!" Everyone shouted in complete amazement and shock.

"Good job, Stingmon!" Ken said. "Let's go!" He jumped off the building and out of sight.

"I think we should go too." Kari said, snapping everyone out of their shock. "its getting late. Our parents would be wondering where we are for now."

They all made a silent agreement, and marched on home.

Tara walked to her home which was just a block away from over the bridge. Questions began buzzing in her head.

Moonmon sensed her human partner's worry. "Tara, is there something wrong?"

Tara sighed. "I'm not sure. It's really strange. Remember how Wormon deleted that poor little Digimon?"

Moonmon clenched her fists. "How could I forget? It's gonna haunt me for the rest of my Digital years!"

"Well, thing is, for some crazy reason, I wasn't sad for it's death. _At all_."

Moonmon stared at her in surprise. "That's what I was feeling to! I'm mean, sure he destroyed a portion of the village, but it doesn't give me a reason to not mourn over its death!"

"Do you think Ken and Wormon know anything about this?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

"Gah!" Tara stumbled back a few feet when Ken popped out of nowhere. "What the-? How did-never mind, don't scare someone like that!"

Ken bowed slightly. "My apologies, my curiosity must have gotten the best of me."

"It's alright, we were wanting to talk to you anyways." Moonmon said.

Then he looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry."

Moonmon gave the boy a questioning glance. "For what?"

"For what I did to you back when I was the. . . You-know-who."

Tara dismissed a hand. "It's fine. If you hadn't captured me in the first place, I wouldn't have met TK, Yolei, Kari, Cody, and Davis. Even if he is a goofball like Tai was."

Ken suppressed a small laugh. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tara and I were wondering why you deleted that Digimon earlier."

He cringed a bit. "I-I can't tell you. However, you'll find out in due time."

"Well that clears the air." An idea popped in Tara's mind. "Hey Ken! How about you join me and the others?"

Her reply was simply a shake of the head. "Sorry, but until I've make up for what I done, I won't join you."

"Okay!" Moonmon said cheerfully.

"Just call us when you need us! And vise versa." Tara said happily. Ken turned around to leave."And one more thing." Ken turned around to the Digidestined. "Watch out for Davis. Knowing him, he'll ask you to join as well. But he won't give up so easily, so watch your back."

He smiled. "Thanks."

Tara and Moonmon watched him, as he left the bridge.

"Tara?"

"Yeah Moonmon?"

"Aren't we supposed to be home by now?"

Tara's eyes popped out of her head, when she realized it was nearly her curfew. "I'M LATE!" She yelled, while dragging her Digimon along for the ride.

"Here comes the lecture again." Moonmon muttered under her breath.


	10. Aquilamon and the Digidam

Tara and the others were in the computer room, when it all began. The six Digidestined and their Digimon were doing the usual, goofing off, playing around, and a Digimon's most favorite thing to do in the whole two worlds: Eating!

Tara was watching the view through the window, when a small blast of coldness hit her. She shook it off, and thought it was just her imagination. All of a sudden, Tara's D-3 began to beep. She took it out, and said, "We have an emergency on our hands!"

The rest of the team all stared at her in worry.

"Who is it from?" Hawkmon asked.

"Mimi, and she says that there's a Digimon threatening to blow up the dam!"

Everyone else eyed her in confusion.

Tara rolled her eyes, and corrected herself. "Rephrase: If that dam goes_ kaboom, _the entire city down south will become the Digital World's first Atlantis."

"Then let's goooo!" Yolei held up and said, "Digiport-"

"Open!" Davis finished.

A blinding light surrounded the kids, and were sucked in. When they landed, they found themselves on a cliff at the edge of a forest.

"Mimi!" They all cried, running over to the Digidestined of Sincerity.

Mimi glanced at the kids. "Thank goodness you guys are here!" She looked at Tara. "Oh, hi! You must be Tara and Lunamon! I'm Mimi!"

"Nice to meet you, Mimi!" Tara said.

"What's the situation?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, it's horrible! I was roasting some marshmallows for these Yukimibotamon,"-she gestured to the small, yellow Digimon-"when Palmon showed up and fainted! Next thing I knew, that Golemon down there showed up and tried attacking the dam! What are we going to do?"

"Mimi, calm down." Cody soothed.

"Don't worry, 'cause we're going to pulverize that rock into pebbles!" Armadillomon declared.

"The we better hop to it!" Lunamon exclaimed. "We've got to Digiarmor Energize!"

Kari nodded. "Then let's do it! Digiarmor Energize!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Nefertimon! Angel of Light!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to. . . Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to. . . Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to. . . Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"

"Lunamon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Reppamon! Armor of Destiny!"

The light of Digivolution died down, and the Armor Digimon took off towards the dam.

"Shurimon! Can you locate the Dark Ring while we attack?" Raidramon asked.

"No need to tell me twice!" Shurimon jumped to the air, and readied his attack. "What?!"

"Shurimon, attack the Dark Ring!" Nefertimon yelled.

"B-but there's none!"

"Then we attack head-on! Lightning Strike!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Star Shower!"

"Rosetta Stone!"

"Double Star!"

"Beast Fang Frenzy!"

The attacks met their designated target, but much to the Digimon and Digidestineds' dismay, Golemon remained unscathed.

"We didn't even scratch him!" Reppamon shouted in surprise.

"Then we'll just have to try harder. Let's go!" Shurimon commanded.

"You're starting to sound like Yolei." Raidramon said.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Yolei huffed.

"Now's not the time for disagreements!" Pegasusmon shouted.

Nefertimon continued. "We need to focus at what we're here to do, and that's making sure the dam doesn't fall apart!"

All the Digimon began their attacks again, and this time, they were successful in knocked down the large Digimon.

"They did it!" Davis whooped.

Cody remained serious. "Don't start cheering too soon."

The cloud disappeared, and Golemon was climbing again.

Davis groaned. "He's climbing the dam again! Doesn't he know when to give up?!"

"I don't think so." Yolei retorted.

"Well, he has rocks for brains, so he can't be too bright." Kari commented.

"But he's really determined to bring the water down on the city!" Tara yelped.

"Doesn't he know what he's doing?" TK asked no one in particular.

"I guess not. Look!" Davis pointed to the dam.

Golemon began to angrily punch at a critical point in the dam at the top. A crack began to form, and then a huge tidal wave gushed out from it!

"We've got to stop this from reaching the city!" Reppamon shouted.

Nefertimon flew near the dam. "On it! Rosetta Stone!" She fired the stones directly at the hole in the dam, plugging the crack up.

"My turn!" Digimon yelled. "Rock Cracking!" His attack created a straight line in the ground.

"Lightning Strike!"

"Double Star!"

The attacks sliced through the trees nearby like butter with a hot knife.

"Golden Noose!"

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon rounded up the trees using a rope of gold energy, and set them in a neat line behind the crack Digimon made.

"Here it comes!" Raidramon warned.

And not a moment too soon, the water from the dam slapped against the trees, before trickling into the crack.

The Digidestined breathed a sigh of relief. Now that was too close for comfort.

Mimi shrieked. "Golemon, he attacking the dam again!"

Sure enough, the rock Digimon was pounding away at the plug Nefertimon made once more.

"Not again! At this rate, he'll flood the city for sure!" Tara said.

Davis clenched his fists, as a grim line formed on his mouth. "Then we have no choice other than to delete him.

The others stared at him, as if he had gone nuts.

"Are you crazy!?" Yolei shrieked. "If we do that, we'll be no better than Ken!"

"But we have no option, but to do it!"

"What are you talking about?! There's always an option! Our Digimon can keep defending the dam!"

"Yolei, our Digimon are tired. They'll never protect the dam at this rate. We _have_ to do it, or else all those Digimon down in the city will be desintegrated!"

"Th-that can't happen! It just can't! We can't kill another living being, it's-it's not right! There has to be another way around this!"

A small gran came from behind.

"Palmon!" Mimi said in relief.

"Mimi. . . " Palmon's voice was weak from the fatigue. "That Digimon. . . Golemon. . . He's not real. . . "

"What?!"

"While I was in the forest, I saw this weird lady in front of a control spire. She did something to it, because next thing I saw was a black flash and Golemon!"

TK's head clicked. "So that's why Ken ordered Stingmon to kill Mamemon."

"It was because he wasn't real!" Kari finished.

Now I know what he meant by, 'You 'll figure it out soon.' Tara remembered.

"Then that means. . . He _did_ have a good reason to destroy Mamemon. . ." Yolei concluded.

Davis shrugged. "I tried to tell you guys, but did you listen? _Nooo_, you just _did_ to turn down the offer of Ken joining our team."

"But at least I'm here now!"

9 heads snapped up to look at Ken riding on Stingmon. "Ken!" They all cried happily.

Ken jumped off of his partner, and landed in front of the team. "Sorry, I'm late. We ran into a bit of air traffic on the way."

"You call that horde of Airdramon 'air traffic'?!" Stingmon yelled.

"Anyhow, I came as fast as I could when I got your message."

Cody looked at him. "Who's message?"

"My message," Tara held up her D-Terminal. "I wrote to him when Golemon climbed the dam again. We needed all the help we could get."

"And by the way, you were right about Davis and his offer." Ken said, turning to Tara.

Tara sighed while the others looked at her, confused. "I knew it would happen sooner or later."

A loud explosion rocked the ground.

They all stared at the scene playing out in front of them. While the Digidestined were idly chit-chating, Golemon had been landing blows on their Digimon, making them Dedigivolve once they hit the ground.

"Wormon!" Ken cried.

Upon hearing the worry in Ken's voice, Yolei realized something. I was wrong Ken has changed. I thought he was just ruthless before, but now he's trying to save the Digital World. "I'm sorry Ken!" A soft red aura began to surround her, just as a purple glow emitted from Tara.

Ken stared at Tara in shock. "Does this always happen?"

Kari shrugged. "It depends on the situation. It only happened three time before: when we first met her, during Magnamon's Digivolution, And just now."

"That explains a lot." Ken murmured.

Down at the dam, Hawkmon stood up with a red glow around him. The same thing was happening to Lunamon, only she glowed purple.

"I feel strange." Hawkmon muttered.

A smirk crossed Lunamon's lips. "Get used to it, you're going to be feeling that a _lot_."

A light blinding everyone, forcing them to shield their eyes.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to. . . Aquilamon!"

"Lunamon Digivolve to. . . Lekismon!"

Once the light died away, the Digidestined got a clear view of the two new Champion Digimon. Lekismon was like Lunamon, only bigger and taller, with a steel mask obscuring its face, leaving the crescent moon on its forehead to be seen. A belt hung from its neck with a design of a moon in the middle, as well as the black fingerless gloves it wore. In short, you could say it was Lunamon's renegade version. Aquilamon was a huge bird, that was in contrast to an eagle, only with curved horns on its head.

"Who's _that_?" Tara and Yolei said together.

Armadillomon answered their question. "The bird over there is Aquilamon-this giant, winged Digimon soars along with supersonic speeds and beats his opponents with his special Grand Horn attack."

"The next one is Lekismon," Armadillomon continued. "a beast man Digimon. Her attacks are Moon Night Bomb, Moon Night Kick, and its special signature that makes you literally shiver, Tear Arrow."

"Time for us to save a city! Grand Horn!" The two horns on Aquilamon's head turned red, before ramming it against Golemon's left shoulder blade. A piece of its rocky surface fell off, to show the glossy sleekness of the black material underneath.

Lunamon drew an icy arrow from her back. Out of no where, a silver bow with intricately carved designs of a crescent appeared in her hand.

"Tear Arrow!"

Her cold attack blasted the black area on Golemon's shoulder. He reeled up, and have out a terrible shriek of pain, before ice slowly began to develop him.

The Digidestined all stared at wonder at the block of ice, until the sculpture slid down, and bursted into a million shards of ice and Digital bits.

Lekismon and Aquilamon Dedigivolved, and jumped down.

"Aquilamon!"

"Lekismon!"

The two girls caught their Digimon, and praised them.

"You were awesome out there Hawkmon!" Yolei said.

Hawkmon beamed. "You really think so Yolei?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"You did great out there too!" Tara smiled. "It was really amazing when Golemon turned into that ice sculpture. I can't wait to see what your other attacks would do!"

"I can't wait too!"

Veemon's stomach growled. "And I can't wait to go back home, and eat chocolate again!"

They all rolled their eyes and laughed.


	11. United We Stand, Divided We Fall

Tara slammed another brick into place. It was a sunny afternoon on the weekend, also known as the perfect time to be rebuilding a bridge after it was COMPLETELY DESTROYED. But look at the bright side, at least we're almost done with the project.

Tara heard a small bang behind her.

"Ow! Watch where your dropping that thing, Flamedramon!" Davis complained, while rubbing his foot where the blue dragon accidentally dropped the brick he was carrying.

"Sorry, Davis!" Flamedramon said.

"You two would make good scratching posts." Gatomon commented.

"Thanks," they both said together. "Wait, was that an insult?!"

A wave of dizziness hit Tara. He clutched her head and stumbled back a few feet.

Kari looked at her friend in worry. "Are you okay, Tara?"

She shook it off, and the pain went away. "I'm fine. My legs probably fell asleep."

Kari was still unconvinced. Before she could say her thoughts, a large Digimon was walking up to them. "What's he doing here?"

"Maybe admiring the awesome job we've been doing so far?" Dvis suggested.

"Or trying to pulverize us into Digital bits! Get clear!" Flamedramon yelled.

That made everyone's attention snap to the huge, half-man half-horse Digimon. It was swinging its huge, metal hand to the bridge.

"Get clear!" Pegasusmon yelled. He flew down to pick up TK on his back. The rest of the Digimon followed the celestial's example, and picked up their human partners.

"Who WAS that Digimon?" Nefertimon asked.

"Minotaurumon is a Champion Digimon with a nasty left jab. His Earthquake Drill will turn that bridge into stepping stones." Flamedramon replied.

Davis looked down at Minotarumon. "Gah! He's pulverizing all our hard work!"

Flamedramon snickered. "Told ya so."

"Then we better get him away, before the bridge gets destroyed. AGAIN!" Shurimon yelped.

"Right," Davis said. "Let's go Vee."

Flamedramon smirked. "I'm way ahead of ya. Hold on tight!" He made a dive towards Minotaurumon.

He tried to land a punch on the Digimon, but he got unintentionally knocked away.

"Ahhh!" Davis plunged head-first into the river.

"Taking a swim?" TK teased.

"Very funny, TP! A little help here?"

His attention was dragged away, when a bang caught his ears. Right above him, was Flamedramon, who created a crater on the side of the bridge during his fall. "C'mon!" Davis cried out in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're wreaking the bridge too!"

"Sorry, Davish! But it's a little hard to fight a fifty-foot tall Digimon!"

"Lunamon, it's time to join in on the action!" Tara yelled, taking out her purple and gold D-3.

The lavender rabbit nodded. "Right!"

"Golden Armor Energize!"

"Lunamon Golden Armor Digivolve to. . . Reppamon!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Eagle Eye!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Queen's Paw!"

"Mane Wind!"

"Vaccuum Kamaitachi!"A roar of pain followed, and then Minotaurumon dispersed into data.

"We did it!" Everyone cheered.

Tara, however, was deep in thought. It's strange. Why would that Digimon be so easy to defeat? It was like as if it was only be used as a-

The celebration was cut short when Cody's D-Terminal beeped. He flipped it open. "It's an incoming transmission from Izzy!"

The Digidestined gathered around the small boy.

"Guys, we have a Digicrisis on our hands!" Izzy worriedly said. "I was checking the Digiworld for any signs of trouble, and I got a massive energy reading from the area where Ken's base crashed!" They all gasped. "My theory is that a major power source is about to meltdown. If you guys don't shut it down, and I mean fast, it'll explode."

Davis was bewildered. "What do you mean, 'explode'?!"

"I mean explode! As in, boom!"

"Then it's time to board the Digimon train!" TK said.

"Let's get to that base!" Pegasusmon yelled.

"Just a second, TJ. I need Flamedramon to Digivolve into Raidramon, so don't leave without me!"

TK smirked. "Last one to the base is a rotten Digiegg!" And with that, he took off with the others right behind him.

"WHAT?! No fair TL! You're just about as fair as an Ogremon!"

"Yell any louder, and he may probably hear you, Davis." Veemon said.

"Gah! Digiarmor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to. . . Raidramon! The Storm of Friendship!"

Davis ran over, and looped his leg over his Digimon. "Time to go!"

"Then hold on tight!" Raidramon leaped into the air in the direction of the Emperor's used-to-be base.

It took the gang thirty minutes to finally arrive at the desert.

"Back to Evil HQ, huh Yolei?" Hawkmon asked.

"And it's something I'm not proud of."

"Gah!" They all jumped two feet in the air and turned around.

Tara looked a tad bit annoyed. "Next time, can't you sneak up on someone else?"

"Sorry, but I hadn't greeted anyone properly in such a long time."

"And neither have I."

Everyone swiveled around to stare at a woman standing on a dune.

"Hey, it's that creepy old lady Palmon told us!" Veemon yelled.

Everyone but Ken and Wormon snickered.

The 'creepy old lady' was very flaxed with the blue dragon's comment. "How DARE you call me old! You shall pay very dearly for that! Spirit Needle!" She pulled out a few strands of here white hair. They immediately straightened themselves, and was absorbed by ten control spires.

The black towers began to glow red. They flew over the Digidestineds' heads, and combined into a large, black figure.

"This isn't looking good!" Davis said.

"What else is new?" Gatomon retorted.

"Does the evil looking over there count?" Patamon asked.

Tara looked at it. "Oh, give me a brake!"

Ken looked a little fearful. "You might just get your answer!"

Wormmon gasped. "It's coming right for us!"

"Then let's split!" Armadillomon replied.

The Digidestined and their Digimon tumbled out of the way just as the huge Digimon dropped it's claw.

"I didn't mean us!" Armadillomon complained.

Arukenimon smirked. "Okuwamon is an Ultimate Digimon. Stay clear of his Double Scissor attack-he has a cutting sense of humor."

"Thanks for the heads up!" Kari shouted.

"We're gonna need to Digivolve our Digimon if we're ever going to stand a chance of defeating this overgrown beetle." TK said.

Davis nodded. "Then we better get to it, TI."

He sighed. "When will you ever get my name right?"

"No time for the idle chit-chat guys! It's time to Digivolve!" Patamon cried.

"Veemon Digivolve to. . . ExVeemon!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to. . . Ankylomon!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to. . . Aquilamon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to. . . Angemon!"

"Digiarmor Energize!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to. . . Nefertimon! Angel of Light!"

"Wormon Digivolve to. . . Stingmon!"

"Lunamon Digivolve to. . . Lekismon!"

"Oh goody, more do-gooders," Arukenimon waved her hand lazily. "Okuwamon, be a good little bug, and get rid of these ants for me."

Okuwamon roared in response. "Double Scissor Claw!"

"Incoming!" Ankylomon warned.

The Digidestined yelped and jumped out of the way.

ExVeemon looked at Davis and the others. "We have to get the others to safety. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, think you can handle that?"

Nefertimon looked intent, and nodded. "Just leave to us. Time to go, Pegasusmon!"

"Right behind you!"

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon swooped in low.

"Hop on, everyone" Pegasusmon said. "It's time to fly!"

Everyone got onto one of the celestial Digimon, and they landed a few meters away from the fight.

From a few kilometers away, an huge dust cloud kicked up followed by a crash.

Ken looked around. "Stingmon, where are you?!"

"ExVeemon! Call out if you hear me!"

The dust settled down a bit, and both boys gasped. Lying on the ground was ExVeemon and Stingmon who were fighting to keep consciousness. And to just make things worse, Okuwamon was only a few meters away. He began slowly advancing to the defenseless Digimon.

Ken looked at his partner in horror. "This is all my fault, my fault," he silently muttered. "If I hadn't built those control spires, Wormmon would be safe and sound right now." A tear fell down his cheek. "If only I hadn't been the Digimon Emperor! The Digital World would've been a lot better if someone like me hadn't came around!"

A stinging blow on his cheek awaked him from his thoughts. He looked up, and saw Davis with a strict look.

"Ken, get over it!" He yelled. "What's done is done, so you can't redo the stuff you've already done! You've got to stop looking at the past, and instead look to the brighter future! Moping around isn't going to get you anywhere, Ken. It's just going to make things worse!"

Tara nodded at her friend's wise words. "Ken we all make mistakes. It's just a part of growing up. If we all just looked at the past, and only focused on the mistakes, we wouldn't even be here right now. The past is the past, and the future is the future. Destiny doesn't choose us, Ken. WE choose our own destiny." She smiled.

"Thanks. I never realized how lucky I am to have such great friends like you." He blushed when he realized what he just said.

Kari smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

A warm feeling rushed over Davis and Ken. Their Digivices began to beep, and they took them out. Tara's began beeping as well, so she grabbed it. Three beams of different colored light shot out from the D-3s, and hit ExVeemon and Stingmon.

ExVeemon shot his eyes open. "I feel a whole lot stronger!"

"And so do I!" Stingmon said.

The three was basked in a warm light, and the same thing goes for their partners.

A thumping noise reached the ears of Davis and Ken.

What's that sound? Davis thought. He glanced over to Ken. What a minute, is this his heartbeat?

"Th-this energy!" Stingmon said. "It's amazing! Where's it coming from?"

Lekismon smiled. "This is the power of the Digidestined, Stingmon. And it's finally time for the powers of Courage, Friendship, and Kindness to be bound together by the power of Destiny!"

The three were engulfed in light, until you could see them no more."

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to. . . Paildramon!" "

Chapter 11: Fusion Digivolution

"ExVeemon! Stingmon! DNA Digivolve to. . . Paildramon!"

Aquilamon gaped at the two new Digimon. "Amazing."

"Well I'll be a Monkeymon's uncle." Ankylomon gasped.

Tara nodded. "ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved into Paildramon. His Desperado Blaster attack will defeat Okuwamon for sure!"

No one even bothered to ask how she knew that. They were in too much of a shock to even register the facts Tara said about the new Digimon.

"You guys get into the base, and shut down whatever is making those energy waves Izzy said!" Paildramon commanded. "I'll make sure this oversized bug gets squashed! Desperado Blaster!" He fired orbs of green energy from the cannons on his wrist, and it hit its mark. "Bulls eye!"

Everyone ran to the opening in the base.

TK gazed at the rubble in front of them in dismay. "There's no way they'll get through all this rubble!"

Davis and Ken began to slide down ramps and jump over fallen beams in synchronization.

"Uh, I suppose Ken and Davis just didn't hear you, TK." Yolei giggled.

"We better get moving if we ever have hopes of catching up." Cody slid down the ramp and ran towards Ken and Davis.

"Don't leave us behind!" Kari yelled.

Davis glanced at Ken. "So do you have any idea what's causing the base to send all this energy?"

"I believe so. I think that when you took out the crest of kindness from the reactor, it became unstable."

"Then all we need to do is just put the crest back then?"

"Exactly."

Davis shrugged. "Well you're the one who built this base, so lead on!"

"Davis, can you be any more insensitive?" Yolei yelled, slapping his arm.

"Ow! I was just trying to help, Yolei!"

Tara quickened her pace. "Then stop yapping, and start MOVING!"

They screeched to a halt in front of a massive structure.

"There's the reactor!" Kari yelled out.

"Then it's up to you Ken," Davis said. "We're all counting on you."

Tara winked. "And if you don't come back alive, you're going to be in a lot of trouble mister!"

Ken managed a small smile. "Glad to know someone is worried."

"Ooooo!" The rest of the Digidestined-excluding a confused Davis-giggled.

Tara turned beet red. "Not again!"

Ken just gave them all a quizzical look. "Was it something I said?"

Yolei leaned into Kari and whispered, "Boy, when it comes to the matters of the heart, Ken is SO not the genius!"

Kari giggled. "You can say that again."

"Same goes for Davis too!" Cody whispered.

"Good luck!" Davis said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Ken started to climb the reactor. It wasn't long before he reached the top. Here goes nothing. He thought. Taking out the crest, he gently pushed it into a small slot right below the carving of the crest of Kindness.

There was a loud humming sound, until everything became silent.

"Is it safe now?" TK asked.

Kari's D-Terminal beeped. "It's from Izzy! It says the warp has returned back to normal!"

Everyone cheered.

Just a second later, her device beeped again. "Now he says that the warp has just increased exponentially!"

Everyone stopped cheering and groaned.

Ken paled. "B-but I thought putting the crest in the reactor would solve things. . . Not make it worse. . . "

A pounding sensation hit Tara. She groaned, and fell to her knees.

"Tara!" Cody yelled.

Yolei ran over to her. "What's going on?!"

"M-my head! It feels like someone is hitting it with a one ton!"

Davis scratched his head in confusion. "How can being hit in the head by a wonton hurt?"

TK shook his head. "She said ONE TON, not WONTON!"

"Oh. . . "

Tara blinked again, and the pain went away.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"Not sure. But whatever it was, it's gone now." She looked around. Her gaze settled upon one of the passages. A freezing wind blew at her, and made her stomach do summersaults. "Okay, who turned up the AC?"

Everyone just stared at her like she lost it.

"What do you mean? It's as hot as a summer day out here!" Kari questioned.

Tara looked at the entry again. This time, a dark sensation rippled through her. "Guys, do you remember what Izzy said about the warp?"

The others just looked at each other and nodded.

"I think I have a good idea what's causing it." Tara got up, and began walking through the tunnel. The rest of the group just shrugged and followed. Every step she took, her energy drained away. Her vision began to cloud, and headaches strikes her, but she endured the pain.

Cody looked worriedly at the older Digidestined. He noticed that her face was flushed, and she was breathing very deeply. He took note that her eyes were open but unseeing. "Tara, is there something wrong?"

Everyone stopped and turned their attentions to the girl.

She looked at them, and gave a wary smile. "I'm okay. Probably just the heat getting to me."

Cody shrugged and continued. There was something off about what was going to happen, but he couldn't quite catch it. He shrugged it off. Probably just my imagination. Or is it?

They stopped in front of a large room with two towers in the middle.

Yolei silently gasped. "This is the place, alright." She stared at the stream of black ink that was oozing out of one the holes in the towers.

Kari shivered. "It's so cold here!"

Tara's eyes glassed over completely, like as if she was in a trance. "It is because that this place is filled with evil," she said in a voice not her own. She pointed to the black liquid. "That is pure evil. If you touch it, your hearts will become as cold and black as an Arctic night."

Ken stared at her in confusion. "How do you know all that?"

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were cold and emotionless, unlike the joy and determination Ken usually saw in them. "It is because I have watched over you kids for a very long time. I am merely a messenger in this girl's physical form."

TK blinked. "Didn't that happen to Kari once when we went to the Digital World for the first time?"

Tara-or whoever-stared straight ahead. "Like I said, I am only borrowing her physical form just to contact you about the dangers up ahead."

"Like what?" Davis asked.

"You will find that out in due time, Digidestined. For now, beware the darkness, and make sure she stays away from it at all costs. She is the key to your power, as well as your destruction." Tara let out a small groan and fainted.

"Tara!"

"Gotcha!" TK said, slipping his arms right under her. Once he relaxed, he felt that her skin was burning. He put a hand to her forehead. "Guys! She has a fever!"

Ken felt her burning neck. "We better get her outside," he suggested. "The spirit who possessed her said to 'keep her away from the darkness at all costs.' If my theory is correct, I believe the negative energy from this place is what is causing her fever."

"But what did she mean by 'the key to our destruction'?" Yolei asked.

Kari shrugged. "The spirit said that we'll 'find out in due time', so I guess we'll know it when we see it!"

"I should have known, I should have known!" Cody chanted quietly to himself. "I should have seen the signs!"

Yolei turned to the young boy. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his thoughts. "What are you talking about, Cody? You couldn't have known that Tara was sick."

"But I DID know!"

Everyone stared at the Digidestined of Knowledge and Reliability in shock. Cody was never the kind to snap at someone, so something must be bothering him big time.

"I should've known that Tara was sick! Back in the hall, I noticed all the symptoms: her face was flushed, her eyes were glassed over, she was panting, and she looked half-conscious!" He burst into tears.

TK rubbed his back. "Cody, it's okay. She'll get better soon."

"He's right," Ken agreed. "If we get her outside, then maybe she would feel better."

Cody eyed him warily but nodded. "Then lets go, TK."

TK hoisted the girl onto his back. "On it!"

Davis, Ken, Kari, and Yolei watched them as they ran off.

Davis turned back to the oozing black liquid. He clapped his hands together and said, "Now that's settled, anyone have a clue on how to take that thing down?"

As if on cue, Paildramon blew himself in. "Knock knock! Did I miss anything?"

"You're right on time," Ken said. "We need you to take down that tower." He said, pointing to the one spewing the liquified darkness out.

"You got it! Desperado Blaster!"

The tower was destroyed, making all of the Digidestined-save for Ken-celebrate.

Kari took out her D-Terminal once it beeped. "Izzy says that the warp has returned to normal for good this time!"

Everyone cheered even more.

"He also wants an update."

Yolei smiled. "Boy is he going to have a field day once we're done!"

"Then you better get back," Ken nonchalantly said. "Don't forget that Tara is still sick. She'll get better once you're back."


	12. Answers to Very Confusing Questions

Izzy was bug-eyed by the time the Digidestined had retold their story about the events following the warp a few hours ago. "And _that's_ why Tara is currently knocked out with a fever and in my bed?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"This is going to take some time to comprehend," Izzy said, still in shock over what happened. First was Ken, next came DNA Digivolution, then there's the black stream of something, a spirit that may be associated to the one that possessed Kari, but this time it took over Tara, the bit about the message, and finally the part with her fever.

"So do you have an idea on what's going on?" Kari asked.

Izzy placed a hand on his chin to indicate that he was in thinking mode. "I'm not sure about most of what happened, but I _do_ have a likely theory about the DNA Digivolving between Ken and Davis."

"Already?!" Davis said, shocked.

"Of course, Davis. TK, remember the fight over the Internet with Diaboromon?"

TK winced at the awful memory, but nodded.

"I strongly believe that when MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon had Digivolved even further to Mega, I think that was DNA Digivolution. Their hearts and minds melding as one to become one vigorous force."

Davis held his head in a mock headache. "Sometimes I wish he weren't so smart so he didn't have much to tell us."

"Davis!" Everyone else yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts my brain to hold all that information!"

"As for the strange occurrences concerning Tara, I haven't got a whim of a clue."

Everyone sighed at the news.

Gatomon poked Moonmon. "Hey Moonmon, you're Tara's partner, right?"

"Yes," Moonmon shot the cat a quizzical glance. "but why do you want to know?"

"Do you know anything about this?"

The Digidestined gasped and turned their attentions to Moonmon.

"So do you know what's going on with her?" Yolei asked.

Moonmon sadly shook his head. "No, I don't know. All I know is that I'm just simply her partner."

"Anything else?"

She looked deep in thought. "I remember something about there being a man who gave me Tara's Digivice and Digiegg."

"But didn't Tara say that she got those when a light shot out from her computer?" Gatomon pointed out.

"True, but I saw that they created some kind of portal, and then she fell on me. Literally."

"At least that clears the question on how you two met," Izzy said. "However, it does not explain everything else."

"Like. . .?"

"The fact that _two_ Golden Digieggs came out of her Digivice during the time of need. . ." Davis suggested.

"Tara's part in Digivolving. . ." Cody continued.

Yolei nodded. "Then there's something about Destiny in there. . ."

"How she knew all the names of our crests without us telling her. . ." Kari pointed out.

"And finally, what was the deal with the darkness and the spirit?" TK asked.

"I have no clue about any of that."

Silence ensued, and the only sound was the gears wheeling in each of the Digidestineds' heads.

"Maybe this Gennai guy would know."

Their heads shot to look at Tara, who was sitting in the bed.

Moonmon bounced to her partner and landed on her lap. "You're awake!"

"You didn't even notice? And I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Everyone snickered. There was something about Tara that always brightened up the mood. It was like she was the happy switch for the Digidestined and everyone around her.

"Uh, Tara?" Izzy began. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"From the point when I first met Moonmon."

"So do you know anything about what's been going on?" Davis asked.

"Like Moonmon said, I haven't got a clue." She sighed.

"If only we could get to Gennai somehow!" Kari exclaimed.

A bright light shot out from Izzy's laptop, and onto the floor. No more than a second later, an old man materialized in the room.

"Gennai!" Kari, TK, and Izzy yelled in unison.

Tara and Moonmons' jaw hit the floor.

"No way. . ." Moonmon murmured in shock.

"Hey wait a sec! I know you!" Tara pointed a finger at him. "I thought you said that your name was Jenny!"

The Digidestined all snickered, barely able to contain their laughs.

"You thought," Yolei chocked out. "That Gennai's name was _Jenny_?!"

Tara shrugged. "Sorry, but I was in total shock that time of when he appeared on my computer screen when I first went to the Digiworld!"

Gennai stared in awkwardness at the mix-up with his name. "Good to know," he turned towards Izzy and said, "Nice to see you again, Izzy. How have the rest of the Digidestined been?"

"Great! There's been a lot of modifications to the team while in your time of absence, Gennai. Currently, most of the older generation Digidestined are currently in high school, with the exception of Mimi in America after our adventures."

"Wow. I really need to keep in touch more often." Gennai mused.

Izzy waved his hand. "It's fine, really! Now I would like for you to meet the new Digidestined"-he gestured to each of the Digidestined-"That's Davis. Our current holder of the Digieggs of Courage and Friendship, with his partner, Demiveemon."

Davis waved. "Nice to meet you Gennai!"

"Same here!" Demiveemon chirped. "Do you have any chocolate by any chance?"

"Demiveemon! Is food the only thing you could ever think of?"

"Next is Yolei, or the holder of the Digieggs of Love and Sincerity. And of course, Poromon."

"It's been great knowin' ya!" Yolei smiled.

"And I'm even more honored to be here!"

"Then is the new holder of the Digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability, Cody and Upamon!"

Cody bowed. "I can't believe that I'm actually meeting the person who originally met the original Digidestined."

"Well I can't believe that you believe that I believe that I'm actually seeing Gennai!"

"Of course you know Kari, Gatomon, TK, and Patamon."

Kari smiled. "Long time no see, Gennai!"

"How's the life underwater?" TK asked.

The newer Digidestined gave TK a questioning glance, but Gennai laughed. "Doing good! Those fish still need a lot of salty foods though!"

Patamon hovered in front of Gennai. "Gennai, you haven't changed a bit!"

Gatomon beamed. "At least you're not getting any older!"

Everyone laughed.

Izzy waved his hand to Tara after the laughter ceased. "And finally, there's Tara and Moonmon! The Digidestined of. . . uhhh. . ."

Gennai looked at Tara, and his eyes popped out of his head. "Holy Digimon Sovereigns! It can't be!"

"What? What is it?" Everyone cried out.

"Izzy, I want for you to rally all the Digidestined over here as fast as you can. There's something very important that you need to know."

Izzy questioned the old man no further, and began to dial the names of the rest of the Digigang. It wasn't a while longer that the Digidestined came in, with Mimi on the computer.

"We came as fast as we could." Tai panted.

"And you would've thought that after all that running we did in the Digital World would've smacked him into shape!" Matt groaned.

Tai glared at him. "FYI (For Your Information) Matt, I play soccer!"

Joe came in and separated the two. "Now's not the time for a disagreement!"

"I agree with Joe!" Mimi said. "Even though I'm halfway across the world, it's nice to see you again Gennai!"

"Why thank you Mimi. The rest of you sure have changed from the last time I saw."

"I _did_ say there has been great modifications to the team," Izzy said. "didn't I?"

"So what was so important that we came here to skip my tennis practice? Not that I'm complaining or anything." Sora quickly said.

Gennai sighed. "If I remember what was written about the Digidestined prophecy correctly, then we're in grave danger."

"Wait," TK said. "didn't we already _see_ the prophecy when Myotismon invaded Odaiba four years ago?"

"Yes," Gennai sighed. "but there was a second part I didn't tell you about."

"What second part?" Everyone asked.

"The part that goes, 'The danger will soon rise again, more stronger then ever. But new Digidestined will be called upon, and they shall become just as powerful. When the time comes, the true power of Destiny will be revealed, and shall be manifested to them. However, if the power is to become corrupted, the Digidestined and the two worlds shall be no more. The time for their Destiny will be shown is when the first egg has been hatched. Until then, the first of the Digidestined will be waiting for the time of need to appear."

"And you think that person is me." Tara bluntly answered.

"Unfortunately yes, so it means that a great darkness will be waiting for you in the future."

"But what part of it fits the profile?" Joe asked.

"Easy. Her powers have began to appear."

The older Digidestined shocked expressions settled on the girl. "You have _powers_?!"

"Yes," Gennai plainly answered. "If I am correct, then you probably have been experiencing Digimon Digivolving around you in times of desperation,-"

"-Patamon Digivolving into Angemon-" TK murmured.

"-Golden Armor Digieggs being created by your Digivice,-"

"-the Digieggs of Miracles and Faith-" Davis concluded.

"-knowing the names of each crest and each holder,-"

Yolei cupped her chin in her hand. "-the Crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, Light, and Kindness-"

"-dizzy spells when something bad or pure evil is near,-"

"-when Tara got sick and collapsing when we were near that black river-" Cody sadly remembered.

"-and having characteristics and traits of each crest."

"Wait, that hasn't happened yet," Mimi pointed out. "Not that I know of anyhow."

"Actually, we've seen those traits happen before," Kari said. "Her kindness towards Ken, the courage when she stood up to Ken, the strong friendship between her and us, her sincerity towards Digimon and their feelings, her love for those baby Digimon back when Primary Village was a mess, her knowledge that knocked the teacher out cold,-"

Tai stared at Tara in awe. "You knocked out a teacher?! Davis, you're lucky! You get your free Get-Outta-School card!"

Kari continued as if she didn't hear her brother. "-when we relied on her to distract the teacher, her hope for us to win when we were losing to Kimeramon, and her light to make us all smile, even if we're down in the ditch."

"That's all of our strongest traits. . ." Davis brokenly said.

"Anything else we need to know?" Mimi asked.

Gennai nodded. "A bit, yes. I'm surprised none of you have ever wondered what her crest would be. But other than that, since Tara is the Digidestined of Destiny itself, you must be extremely cautious with her if danger is lurking about. She is the main source of your powers, and if she was to fall into the hands of the new threat, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"But Gennai," Tara began. "I thought you said I was the first Digidestined. I didn't even get my D-3 or D-Terminal up until last year!"

"That may be true, but you have been a Digidestined ever since birth. While the rest of you were hand picked by either my former colleagues or the Digiworld, Tara had been especially picked by the Digimon and Digital World itself. Even though the Digimon didn't have any idea."

Matt was in complete awe. "Hold up. How in the world did the Digimon pick Tara without even knowing it?"

"That's because the Digital World looked into what the Digidestined of Destiny would be by looking into what the _Digimon_ need," he supplied. "They wanted a protector, a leader. Someone to look out for them and care about them. Someone who was pure, yet kind and gentle. The Digimon wished for a better world where they didn't have to spend their lives quivering in fear of stronger and corrupted Digimon. And so the Digital World choose a human with all their wishes to become that leader, to be the one who is there to protect them from darkness. Which I must say, you've been doing a good job at doing."

Tara was shocked. "Wh-why thank you."

Sora placed a finger on her chin. "So if the Digimon had chosen _you_ to be their leader, Tara, wouldn't that mean that you're the unofficial queen of the Digital World?"

"Well. . ." she looked a little skeptical. "If I am, then I hope there's no coronation involved. I'm already busy enough as a Digidestined! And if you add the weight of being the Digidestined of Destiny, then I don't think I'll get any sleep."

"I don't think it'll be that hard." Tai remarked.

"Easy for you to say! _You're_ not the one with the fate of two worlds on your shoulders!" She snapped.

"But it would explain everything that has been happening," Izzy quickly said, breaking the argument up. "The spirit, the fever, a sixth sense for any dangers, everything."

"Sharp as ever I see," Gennai commented, making the redhead blush at his praise. He looked at the clock and said, "Gotta go. It's the fishes' feeding time. You know how much they love their salty foods."

Joe laughed. "Still as humorous as ever."

"And wise." Mimi added.

Gennai let out a small chuckle. He turned towards Tara."Tara, would you happen to like to learn a little trick?"

Tara nodded eagerly. "Yes sir!"

"Okay, I want you hold out your Digivice and say, 'Portal open!'"

She did as told and shouted, "Portal open!"

A white portal erupted in the room, and everyone stared at it in shock, awe, and curiousity.

"What is that?" Cody asked.

"It's a portal to the. . ." Upamon squinted into the light.

"Digital World?!" Poromon gasped.

Matt leaned forward. "Impossible!"

"I don't believe this!" Sora shouted.

"Actually, Sora," Izzy explained. "anything is possible if you add the Digital World to the equation."

"Correct," Gennai said. He stepped into the portal, but popped his head back and said, "And by the way, Tara, do not this ability often. It drains a lot of energy from your D-3, so Moonmon won't be as powerful as she was when she Digivolves. Use this as a last resort."

"Got it," Tara and Moonmon replied.

He jerked his head back, and the portal closed.

Tai ran a hand through his bushy hair. "Geez, can someone look up what day is it today on the calendar? 'Cause I think that today is the Answers-To-Our-Questions day."

"No kidding," everyone else bluntly said.


	13. The Ultimate Plan

_Cookies. The smell of freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate wafted throughout the house._

_An eight-year old little girl skipped down the stairs yelling, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"_

_Her parents laughed. Then there was silence. Complete, and total silence._

_The little girl looked around, confused. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" She ran towards the window and peeked through it. There was nothing. Only a snow covered backyard, with a smiling snowman in the middle. "Where are you?" She muttered._

_"I'm so sorry."_

_She turned around. A tall man in a lab coat and clipboard loomed above her. He looked sad, apologetic even._

_"Where's Mommy and Daddy?"_

_He shook his head. "I'll-I'll take you home."_

_The little girl got scared._ But I'm already home. What's he taking about?_ "Where did they go?" she ran past him, and out into the cold winter air. "Daddy? Mommy? Where did you go? Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?!"_

_She started to cry. "You promised we'd be home by Christmas! Where did you go? Please. Where did you go? I don't want to be alone. Please." Her voice cracked at the end. She curled up into a ball and started crying harder. _Where did you guys go? I'm scared. Please come back. . . I need you. . .

Tara sat up in bed, her eyes wild in fear. She slumped against the wall and curled up in a fetal position. Tears streaked her cheeks.

Moonmon jumped on the bed. "Tara? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"Was it them again?"

She nodded.

Moonmon stayed silent. _Oh, Tara._

Her mother knocked on the door.

She quickly wiped her tears away. "Come in!"

Her mother opened the door. "Oh good! You're awake. I've got a phone call for you from someone named Izzy."

"Alright. Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay," she closed the door.

Tara took a deep breath. She looked at the clock and her eyes bulged out. It read eight o'clock in the morning. She woke up when at six. _Have I really been asleep that long?_

Moonmon nudged the Digidestined of Destiny. "I think you should answer the phone. Can't keep Izzy waiting."

Tara managed a small smile. "Guess so." She started getting ready for the day. She walked over to the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Tara! Thank goodness I reached you. You need to get over here at my house right away. It's an emergency we never even faced before! A complete disaster of monstrous cataclysmic proportions! An Armageddon! An Archimedes Doomsday come alive! A-"

"I'm on my way," Tara interrupted. "Don't fret about a thing. I'll be there in a flash." She hung up the phone and went into her bedroom to grab Moonmon.

The purple Digimon dropped her fork. "Hey! My pancakes!"

"There's more important things right now than breakfast!"

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Not in this case it's not!"

Tara's mother popped her head out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?!"

"Izzy's! I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Tara blasted open the door. Izzy, and the rest of the Digidestined jumped. Tara leaned over with her hand on her knee. She was breathing deeply with a crazy look in her eyes, like she ran five miles. Looking back on her appearance, she probably had.

"What happened?" She asked.

Izzy moved out of the way to show everyone his computer, once he got over the shock. "Take a look."

Everyone gasped. There were red dots blinking in and out all over a map of the world.

"What are those flashing dots supposed to mean?" Mimi asked.

"They're Digiports," the tech genius explained. "And they're appearing all across the world!" he clicked his mouse. "Russia,"-_click-_"Australia,"-_click-_"New York,"-_click-_"everywhere! And whenever there's Digiports, there's always. . ."

"Digimon," everyone chorused.

Joe adjusted his glasses. "This is bad. This is really, _really,_ bad."

"What are we going to do?" DemiVeemon asked.

Izzy cupped his chin. "That's the problem. This is an international problem, and we can't go _all_ across the world in just a few days. By my calculations, it would take _years _for us to travel to each and every one of the locations. And don't get me started on expenses!"

They all cringed. That doesn't sound very good.

Izzy slouched in his sat and massaged his temples. "I wish Gennai was here. At least _he _could help us out." He yelped as a beam of light shot out from his computer and hit the ground in front of the Digidestined of Knowledge. A man emerged from the light once it faded.

"Who are you?" Everyone said in complete sync.

He looked like he was in his twenties wearing one of those linen robes from a Star Wars movie. He smirked and removed his hood. "I thought you were all smarter than that. Last I saw, who is the only person that pops out of computers when you Digidestined are in a pinch?"

Their jaws dropped. "It's Gennai!"

He nodded in response. "That's right. But I didn't come here just to talk."

"Is it about the Digimon appearing in our world?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. I and my colleagues have been working overtime with all the multiple Digimon sightings. We had no choice but to split up to various locations all over the real world."

"Oh boy."

"That's right! And I brought you all a Christmas present," he took out a glowing blue ball from underneath his robes. "This is one of the Digicores from Azulongmon, one of the four great Digimon Sovereigns. It's extremely powerful, so powerful that even _I _don't know its full potential."

"So how do we activate it?" Tara asked.

The orb began glowing as if it was answering Tara's question. It blinked and flashed, then it separated into multiple streaks of energy that became absorbed by the Digimon. And that included Palmon who was halfway across the world.

"Hey! You Digivolved into rookie!" Tentomon exclaimed. He pointed an insect leg at the second generation's newly evolved Digimon.

"How do you feel Agumon?"

"Amazing, Tai. I've never felt like this, since we could Digivolve to ultimate."

"Then could it be possible?" Ken murmured. "Gabumon, can you Digivolve to your ultimate form?"

Gabumon looked confused. "I'm not sure why you would ask that since I can't, but I'll try!" Matt's Digivice glowed. "Gabumon Digivolve to. . . Garurumon! Garurumon Digivolve to. . . WereGarurumon!"

All the Digidestined's mouths turned into a perfect _O _for the second time that hour.

"How is that possible?" Sora said in awe. "Apocalymon destroyed them when we fought to protect the Digital World five years ago!"

"True, but this is the _DigiWorld _you're talking about," Biyomon said. "It doesn't exactly _do _what you humans call 'normal.'"

"Biyomon has a good point there," Gomamon agreed.

"But does that mean we'll be able to Digivolve to ultimate as well?" Hawkmon asked.

"Let's see," Yolei took out her Digivice. "Nothing."

Patamon sat on TK's hat. "You have to be in danger for us to Digivolve. So it can take some time for Digivolution to happen."

Yolei sighed. "Fine. But that still doesn't solve the fact that we have to travel _all over the world _in a very short time!"

Davis looked deep in thought. "You said that there has to be some kind of danger for the Digimon to Digivolve, right?"

"Yes. Why are you inquiring about that right now?"

"Hey Veemon, can you come over here?"

"Okay," he walked to the Digidestined of courage and Friendship. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple," Davis calmly opened the window. "I'm going to throw you out of here and see if you Digivolve."

"_What?!_" Before he could say more, the blue clothed boy threw his Digimon out the window. "Daviiiiiissssss!" He started glowing blue.

"Wait for me!" Wormmon shot off in a green light at Veemon.

"Veemon Digivolve to. . . ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to. . . Stingmon!"

"ExVeemon! . . . Stingmon! . . . DNA Digivolve to. . . Paildramon! Paildramon Digivolve to. . . Imperialdramon!"

Palmon stared at the large dragon in awe. "Amazing! I heard of Imperialdramon before. He's a mega-level Digimon with a fierce loyalty to his friends. His Positron Laser attack will blast all the way to the Digital Moon!"

"Not only that, but he can also travel anywhere in the planet faster than Cody can eat Mrs. Hida's homemade tuna fish casserole!" Armadillomon continued.

"Alright, now we can focus on our next task, so listen up," Tai said. "Since the Digimon have appeared everywhere, and obviously we can't be in just one place, we'll be dividing into groups of two to these locations; Izzy?"

He nodded. "Joe, Cody, you'll be at the Great Barrier Reef in Australia."

"I've always wanted to see the opera house."

"Yolei and Sora, you'll be stationed at Moscow, Russia."

"Awww. Why do Cody and Joe get a sunny location, while Sora and I get to go to the freezing north?"

"What are you talking about?! You get to go to Russia, the famous place in the world for a cat to get her favorite caviar!"

"Tai and Tk will be off to Seine River in Paris."

"Yay! They have the best chocolate _in the world!_"

"Kari and I are going to meet the Chinese Digidestined in Kowloon Park in Hong Kong."

"At least you can get some fresh fish there, Gatomon." Tentomon buzzed.

"The Digiport in Mexico will be opened by Ken and Matt."

"Sweet! I mean-spicy!"

"And last, but not least, Tara ad Davis will have the honor of meeting up with Mimi all the way in New York."

"Good, because I have a surprise for Tara once you get here!" The Digidestined of Sincerity had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Tara gulped. "Oh, uh, you really don't have to do that. . ."

"Nonsense! I already have your gift ready, so no use in getting out of this!"

"Okay. . ." TK trailed off. "Now that that's out of the way, we need to figure out how we can contact the other Digidestined around the world."

Tara's D-3 flashed and screamed out a response. She unclipped it from her belt and stared at it in awe. "Did-did my D-3 just connect to every single Digivice in the _world?!_"

A thousand voices filtered in at once.

"I take that as a yes," she murmured.

She cleared her throat as loudly as she could. The voices faltered. "Calling all Digidestined! Calling all Digidestined! This is Tara Niyaki of the active Digidestined of Odaiba, Japan. As you all know, the Digimon have crossed the portal into our world. It's now up to us to send them back. Russia. The Great Barrier Reef. Kowloon Park in Hong Kong. The Seine River at Paris. The Mayan Archeological site in Palenque, Mexico. New York's Central Park. Each one of you must round up the Digimon, and rendezvous at the location nearest to you. We'll be sending two members of each of these places to open the Digiports, or the portals that can be opened via computer that connects our world to the DigiWorld. If you ever get stuck, use your Digivice to contact us to help you out. Don't hesitate no matter what. We'll need all the help we can get. We only get one shot at this, so we can't mess up. Let's just hope that the Christmas Spirit is on our side so we can get this done by today. By the way, Merry Christmas, and good luck! Because the world kind of depends on it," she switched it off and clipped it back on her belt. "It's done."

Mimi clapped her hands. "I heard it loud and clear over hear from my Digivice, so we can assume that it worked anywhere else."

Matt nodded. "Then we should do this plan under way."

"Then what are you doing over there?" Imperialdramon boomed. "You said hurry up, so get on!"

Hawkmon held up a finger. "There's only one problem: not all of us can fly."

"Whoops. Uh. . . Guess I'll just . . . beam you up. . ."

The group of kids were whisked away in a shaft of blue light, and were immediately transported into the huge dome on the dragon Digimon's back.

"Time to go!"

He flashed off at the speed of light, leaving nothing but a huge tunnel of wind and Gennai.

"Be careful," he muttered. "I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."


	14. A Very Merry Digi-Christmas Part 1

**Sorry about being MIA for these few weeks! My mother's gone crazy with the math and has been giving me extra homework! And what's even ****_worse _****is that she's going to put an ****_algebra textbook_**** in my stocking this Christmas!****_ What did I do to deserve this kind of torture?! _****Oh, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Izzy explained to Matt, Ken, Davis, and Tara that Imperialdramon would be landing in Miami for them to split up. Matt and Ken would be taking a helicopter to Palenque, while Davis and Tara will be on an airplane to the Big Apple, all to the behest of their American Digidestined friend, Michael.

Tara paled when they said the word, "plane." "By plane do you mean as in a _plane, _plane? Or do you mean as in a _plane, _plane, plane?"

Agumon held his head. "That's one too many planes! There's only _one _plane, and _you're _going to be boarding it!"

"Oh. Thanks. Just wanted to clear that up. . ."

The airfield where they were supposed to meet Michael and Betamon came into view.

Michael waved to them as Imperialdramon landed and Dedigivolved in an abandoned airfield somewhere inland. "Here! And wow, you guys changed since I last saw," he jogged up to Tara and extended his hand. "Hi! The name's Michael, and this is my partner, Betamon." He gestured to a green tadpole that waved at her.

"Hello."

"You must be Tara, and Lunamon. It's good to finally meet you two."

She took his hand and shook it. "Yeah. . . How did you know my name?"

"Well, we've heard a lot about you from Mimi, and the message you broadcasted a few minutes ago."

"So are we going now?" Veemon impatiently asked. "Haven't got all night."

"Then climb on! My dad's going to be piloting this thing, and he's getting antsy."

"He's a licensed pilot, right?"

"Not exactly, but he's done enough flying to qualify."

Tara gulped. _Goody. We're going the whole length of the East Coast, by a plane that's being piloted by an _unlicensed flyer.

Michael winked at Tara. "Don't worry about it. He's great! We'll be in New York in a jiffy." He ushered Tara who began stuttering incomprehensive words of protest.

Davis flashed a wide grin with both thumbs up as he boarded the plane. "See you in however long rounding up Digimon take!" The door shut itself, as it ascended.

Tara yelped and dove to the nearest seat. She quickly did the seatbelt before going into a full-blown panic attack.

Michael pointed a finger to the girl and whispered, "Is she okay?"

Lunamon waved a hand. "She's perfectly fine."

"But Tara's doing the same thing she did when we got on that plane to Colorado."

She gave Veemon a cold glare. "I _said _that she's perfectly fine."

The dragon caught the message. "Uh, yeah! Totally fine, nothing wrong here!" He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

Lunamon mentally slapped herself on the forehead. _Take note: teach Veemon how to act so he can be able to help in important situations._

Michael reluctantly shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

Palmon led the plane in as it landed smoothly on the ground.

Tara wasted no time in getting off the aircraft once it landed.

"Tara!" Someone crushed her in a hug. "Took you long enough!"

_Wait a minute. . . Don't tell me that's-_She cautiously looked up and saw a blonde-haired, blue eyed, _certain _American boy from Colorado.

He flashed a smile as wide as Texas. "I told you I would see you again someday."

Tara turned bright red and blankly thought, _It's him. _"MIMI!"

Mimi had a mischievous smile. "Yes?" she craftily said.

"What were you _thinking?_"

"Oh you mean your present! Yeah, Mimi got it imported all the way from Colorado!" Palmon said.

Tara hung her head, but it landed on something soft and _very, _very warm. She turned a darker shade of red. "Willis?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let go of me now?"

He dropped his hands to his side.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Awkward," Terriermon half-whispered.

Exactly.

"Hey is that Kokomon?" Tara suddenly said. She was pointed to a chocolate colored bunny that looked a lot like Terriermon.

"Yes, but its Lopmon now," he said. "Pleased to meet you."

Mimi clapped her hands. "So why don't you all come along? I've got a nice winter picnic set up not too far from here. And guess what? Gennai was right about that counterpart thing, how they were dispatched all over the world, but what he _didn't _say was that-you know what? I'll just let you find that out for yourself."

"But _Mimi-"_

"Nope. Not going to tell you. You're not going to get a peep out of this girl." To prove her point, Mimi imitated pinched two fingers across her lips, turning it at one end, and then tossing something over her shoulder (AU for those who can't comprehend, it's the throw-away-the-key gesture).

They all walked to the campfire that burned brightly in the winter night.

Lunamon squinted and rubbed her eyes. "Is that Gennai?"

The might-be-Gennai guy stood up and shook his head. "Everyone says that, but no, I'm Benjamin. His _American_ counterpart."

The Digidestined from Odaiba's eyes bulged out to the size of a fist.

Veemon's mouth opened and closed in revelation to that of a fish. All he could say was, "Do _all _Gennai's wear robes?"

Everyone else mocked falling to the ground, anime style.

"That's a typical Veemon saying," Betamon sighed.

Palmon poked the fire as it began to dim. She reached to the side, but only grasped empty space. "Uh-oh. We should get more firewood. Can't cook without a fire."

Mimi stood up. "Then I'll go with you."

Betamon raised a fin. "Same here with me and Michael."

Palmon looked at Davis. "You want to come and help us find some branches?"

Davis crossed his arms behind his head and laid there in the snow. "Nah. Me and Vee will just kick back and relax for a bit."

"Oh, come on Davis," Mimi widened her eyes a bit and cut glances between him and Tara and Willis. "We can't do all the work while you just lounge around."

Davis hurriedly got up. "On second thought, I'll just go with you guys. I need some time to think anyhow."

"Where ever Davis goes, I go. So wait up!" Veemon jumped after the small group.

"Are you coming too, Lunamon?" Kokomon asked. "The more the merrier."

Lunamon seemed to hesitate for a bit before coming to a final decision. "Fine. Might as well get some exercise. Being on an airplane can sure make your muscles cramp up." She hopped after them and disappeared into the wood.

There was an awkward silence between the group, until Willis coughed. "Um, want to go on a walk with me?"

Tara was a little flustered, but gave a nonchalant shrug. "Why not?"

Willis helped her up to her feet. Tara felt the blood rush to her face from the contact of warmth. Their hands held a few seconds too late to be normal, before their hands snapped to their sides. They both looked at Benjamin who was poking the fire with a stick and whistling.

He looked at them with a casual glance. "Don't mind me. I'm just the guy tending the flames." He went back to poking the flames.

Both teens walked aimlessly through the park. They stopped to sit at a bench a ways off from camp.

Tara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So. . . Anything interesting happen over the fall?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual stuff, really."

Snow began to fall in beautiful swirls around them.

Tara turned to face the American blonde who faced her at the same time, was only inches away from her face. She probably turned red at that moment, but so did Willis.

He bit his lower lip and fumbled with something in his pocket. "Tara?"

She leaned in a little closer. "Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to-" He stared into her eyes and stopped.

Tara got a good look at him, now. He changed a little over the fall. He had grown an inch taller and his blue eyes seemed bluer. She felt her heart flutter.

He closed his eyes and leaned in.

Tara hesitated. Then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They both leaned in closer and closer and closer. Their lips were brushing when-

"Help! Cherrymon's on the loose and rampaging through Rockefeller Centre!"

They broke apart and furiously blushed.

Tara took a sudden interest at her boots, while Willis looked away and whistled.

"Umm. . . We better get to that Cherrymon problem."

"Sounds like a plan," they both looked at each other. Willis managed a shaky smile. "Captain."

* * *

"There you are!" Mimi yelled as Tara and Willis arrived. "Where have you two been?!"

They both started stuttering excuses.

"Uh, we were-"

"Walking and then-"

"Err, then we sort of-"

Davis made a cut gesture with his hand. "Break! It's not that important right now. What is important is that we get the Cherrymon down before something bad happens!"

The said Digimon hauled himself to the top of the building and pounded his test.

Seadramon groaned. "This is a remake of King-Kong all over again."

"Yeah," Antylamon half-heartedly said. "Only this time, it's a tree Digimon. Not a huge monkey."

"Blue Thunder!"

"Arghhhh!" With a flash of blue, Cherrymon came down to Earth. The _hard _way.

Michael cringed. "Yikes."

"Sorry about that Cherrymon!" Mimi said. "But it was the only way to get you to keep calm!"

Cherrymon blinked once, twice, and shook his head. "It's alright."

"Thanks for the help back there," a young blonde with glasses about Tara's age greeted. "My name's Phil, and this is my partner Digimon, Flareizamon. I'm guessing you're the one who called me on my Digivice. Tara, is it?"

"Yeah that's me. It's nice to finally meet you. All of you in fact."

The rest of the American Digidestined smiled.

"My name is Maria, and this is Centarumon."

"This is Frigimon, and I'm Steve."

"Lou and Tortomon over here."

Lunamon. "Alright. We better get these Digimon to Central Park."

* * *

"Digiport, open!"

Nothing happened.

Davis looked at his Digivice. He pointed it to Benjamin's laptop and yelled. "Digiport, open!"

Crickets chirped in the silence.

"Please?"

"Maybe your D-3 is broken." Palmon suggested.

Benjamin shook his head. "That's impossible. We programmed the Digivices to be indestructible and perfectly functional."

"Then what could be the problem?" Maria asked.

"What if-?" Everyone turned to Steve. He looked a little flustered from all the attention. "Could it possibly be that something is jamming the signal?"

They all looked at each other.

"Then that means. . ." Lou paled and gulped. "How are we supposed to send the Digimon back home?"

The said Digimon murmured in agreement.

Tara snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Opening a portal through the Digiport may not work, but the program on my Digivice can!"

Everyone who didn't know Tara looked at her.

"What are you taking about?" Frigimon asked.

"Just watch," Tara gave the snowman a confident smile and yelled, "Portal open!"

A white doorway to the Digital world erupted in front of them. Everyone took a step back in surprise.

The Digimon blinked.

Tortomon's mouth was agape. "Is that really-?"

"The Digital world," Centarumon finished.

Flareizamon looked at Tara in awe. "How is that eve possible?"

Tara smiled and shrugged. "The same way how I broadcasted our plan to every single Digidestined on the planet; with an incredible amount of luck."

* * *

Everyone was having a good time. Michael and Betamon had rekindled the fire, and Mimi had some extra food in that basket of hers. The rest of the American Digidestined and their Digimon had stayed with them to join the happiness, and they were glad too. It was a great moment. They all laughed, joked around, and ate as they shared stories about their own experiences with the Digimon.

". . . and then, there was this huge Gorillamon, I'll tell you!" Betamon said. "It was just hanging there on the Empire State Building! But that wasn't good enough for him. Oh, no. He had to pound his chest just like Cherrymon did, and yell 'Oh, look at me! I'm King Kong!'"

Betamon puffed up his little chest and pounded his fins against it. Everyone laughed as his green cheeks turned red from the effort.

"Tara!"

Everyone stopped laughing.

She looked up and gasped.

Ken waved from Stingmon's back. "We need your help!"

* * *

"Portal open!"

The Digimon filed in one by one until they were all gone. The portal collapsed as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for helping us out back there." Matt said.

"No problem! Happy to help out."

"Well, actually, there's a _big _problem," Ken said.

Lunamon turned to him. "What is it?"

"You said that in New York that the Digiports weren't in commission, right?"

"Okay, so?"

"If that happened there, as well as _here,_ then that means that it wasn't a coincidence."

Gabumon waved his hands. "Back up, are you saying that the rest of the Digiports are broken too?"

Ken gave a grim nod. "I'm afraid so. If my prediction is correct, then the rest of the Digidestined need our help too."

"Then we're going to need Imperialdramon for this," Wormmon said. "Do you think you're up to the challenge, Tara?"

She snorted. "Of course!" She took out her gold-and-purple Digivice as it glowed.


	15. A Very Merry Digi-Christmas Part 2

Imperialdramon was flying over India when Tara received the message. "Stop!"

Imperialdramon halted. "What's the matter, Tara? We need to get to Hong Kong!"

"Change of plans. Kari just e-mailed me saying to meet at the border between China and India."

"Got it!" Imperialdramon flew straight down and landed on a barren plateau in a barren mountain range, next to a barren valley.

Tara blinked. _Sheesh, this place needs more _life_ in it. This place looks like it could be in the middle of a desert!_

Kari waved at them. "Tara! Lunamon! Over here!"

The two passengers were zapped to the ground.

Tara ran to Izzy and Kari. Then she looked at a man in Star Wars robes that could've passed as Gennai's twin. "Who are you?"

He stepped forward. "I'm Jakie. Gennai's Chinese counterpart. I came to help out the Digidestined in this part of the real world, and ran into some. . . What do you call it?. . . Ah, _international troubles._"

Jakie pointed to the other side of the valley. Tara made out a black dot before she realized that it was the Chinese Military. "Oh. That explains it."

Gatomon frowned. "We can't get across the valley unless if we engage in battle, which we can't since we're on a tight schedule."

"Besides," Tentomon continued, "we don't want to hurt any humans. That would look bad on our resimay, _and _it would be a lot harder with the military tracking us down."

"Any ideas?" Izzy asked.

"Umm. . . Let's see. . ." She looked around until her eyes landed on Octomon's squit gun. She grinned. "Do any of you know how to speak Chinese?"

* * *

One of the lutenants at the Chinese military base squinted through his binoculars. "What?" He rubbed his eyes and looked into his binoculars again. "General! You need to see this!" He passed the general his binoculars.

One of the Octomon had written "Hello" in Chinese into the side of the mountain using the squirt gun. The general was astounded. "Did that _thing_ just write hello?"

His lutenant nodded. "Yes sir. It seems that it's saying that it means no harm to us. Probably."

The general sighed. "We need more of an explanation. Make the men write a question mark in the ground."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The Digidestined groaned.

"Maybe we should try sending them an explanation?" A Chinese boy suggested.

Everyone looked at him until Tara said, "Anyone have pen and paper?"

* * *

The general saw something glint in the sunlight. "What the-?" It came closer at supersonic speed before it impaled itself into the ground. A silver arrow glinted in the morning sunlight. The men gasped.

And the general was furious. "Men, it seems to me that we have discovered the true intentions of these vile_ beasts. _Order plan D. C. To be initiated! It's time that we-!"

"Wait, sir!" the lutenant cried out.

"Wait is it?! Can't you see that those good-for-nothing _things_ are trying to destroy all of China?!"

"Um, sir. There was a note attached to the arrow. Something tells me that the creatures were trying to send us a _different_ message." He hesitantly held out his hand to reveal a neatly folded piece of paper with a hole at the top where the arrow was driven through.

The general snatched it out of his hands and read it.

_Dear Commander of the Chinese Army,_

_ We are sincerely sorry about sending this message via arrow, since there was by no other means of communication. If we were to send one of our own, there would be a high possibility of you believing that it would be an attack. It is not. We simply had gotten lost in your world and wish to return to ours through a portal in China. We apoligize for any inconvenience and confusion we have caused throughout your country, but we will take our leave and (hopefully) to be never seen again in your world. So if you allow us passage across the border, we will eternally be grateful for your cooperation._

_ With best regards,_

_ The Creatures Across the Valley_

The general read the note again. "Oh. Uh, call of the attack. Let the creatures into China."

"But, sir-!"

"No buts soldier. They're just lost wanderers wanting to return home."

* * *

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this plan."

"It's the only way, Tentomon," Tara persuaded. She started counting off her fingers. "If we were to send a Digimon, they'll think it's an assault. If we send a Digidestined, our cover will be blown to bits. And if we all went together, that would just be plain suicide."

Benjamin sighed. "It's our best shot in other words. Now let's just hope that they see reason, or else we're doomed. No offense, but sometimes you humans can get violent during times of confusion."

"None taken," Kari said.

"Now all we have to do is wait. Wait until the army sends us a response." Gatomon said.

Mina, the girl who called for the Digidestined's help, gasped. "I think we just got one!"

Everyone turned their attention to where she was looking. Across the valley, the soldiers made a formation that had everyone sighing in relief: Peace.

* * *

"Portal, open!"

Digimon after Digimon began trickling into the portal until there was none left.

The Digidestined cheered.

Lunamon began hopping up and down like the bunny that she is. "Yippee! Three portals down, only three more to go!"

"You got that right," Tara happily agreed. "Next stop, Austrailia! Have a merry Christmas!Anne I'll see you guys back in Japan!"

The Digidestined began shouting their goodbyes as Imperialdramon flashed off towards their next destination: Austrailia.

It wasn't that long before the dragon Digimon landed on a secluded part of a beach, that was obscured from the view of the locals.

Tara was sweating like crazy. She took off her thin jacket that she wore in India, her boots-considering that they were at beach-, and rolled up her sleeves and jeans as far as they can go.

"So are you to going to get going, or what?" Imperialdramon impatiently asked. "It's getting hot at this beach out here!"

Lunamon placed a finger on her chin. "Huh. Maybe we can swim while we're here!"

"Oh, sure. Take your sweet, sweet time to go swimming, while _we're _turning into cooked dragon meat!"

Tara huffed. "Fine. No need to rush us."

Lunamon and Tara dismounted the humongazoide dragon and looked around.

"Now if I were a rogue Digimon being chased by the Digidestined, where would I run off to?"

There was a huge explosion that sounded off in the water.

"Found them." Lunamon bluntly said.

Tara turned her sights to the sea. She gasped. There were three Digimon, easily twenty feet tall that had surrounded the Digidestined. "Oh snap! They're in trouble!"

"Yeah, but we'll never make it on time if we swim! We'll be too late by then!"

Tara looked around. She smiled mischievously. "By any chance, have ever tried parasailing before?"

"No. Why?"

"That's because you better learn fast or else you'll get wiped out. Come on!" Tara ran up to the nearest sailboard and grabbed it.

"Hey! Get back here punk!"

"Sorry! It's an emergency!"

Tara held on to the mast as she jumped and landed on the board, as it hit the surf. Winds in Australia during winter are really windy, so the sail got caught in a drift and sent them speeding across the water so fast that a policeman would've had a heart attack. She steered the board to a small wave. The board shooted up the wave like a ramp and sent the board soaring in the air.

"Surf's up!"

One of the Digimon turned around and got smacked in the face by the board. It roared in anger.

Tara and Lunamon bounced of its face and landed next to the Digidestined's boat with a splash.

Joe yelped as the water soaked him. "Was the splash necessary?"

Cody's mouthed formed a perfect _O._ "Where'd you learn to surf like that?"

"No time!" Tara said. She climbed in and yelled. "Start the motor!"

Joe leapt into action and started the engine.

"I'll say," an unfamiliar boy said.

_He must be one of the Australian Digidestined,_ Tara thought.

"You surfed like a pro!"

She blushed. "Uhhh. . . Thanks. And you are. . .?"

"Oh, right," Joe said. He gestered to the Australian Digidestined. "Tara, this is Derek. Dereck, this is Tara. And over here is Hogan, Gennai's Aussie counterpart."

"Nice to meet you too."

"You too. But do you have any ideas on how to get those Digimon to the Barrier Reef? We can't keep this pace up, and they're angry!" Dereck pointed to the one Tara hit with her board.

Tara could swear that if glares can create fires, they all would've been seafood by know. Her eyes widened. _That's it! _"Stop the boat! I've got an idea."

"Hope you know what your doing." Hogan said.

"Trust me. This'll work." _Hopefully._

The boat stopped. The three Digimon looked confused for a moment before they made a beeline to the boat.

"You shall pay for what you did to my face!" A large lobster Digimon said.

Tara stood up. "Okay, but before you do, can you at least grant me a death wish?"

The Digimon looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Tara pretented to look thoughtful. "You know, I'm hungry. And I'm in the mood for some seafood."

"What are you doing?" Cody whispered.

"Just look."

The three Digimon looked a little wary. "Seafood?"

Tara innocently grinned, which looked more like Joker on vacation. "Yeah. And we can make some delicious squid pizza."

Gesomon gulped. "Squid pizza?"

"Or perhaps a juicy grilled lobster."

"Lobster?" Ebidramon hesitantly asked.

"Mmmm. . . How about we try shellfish curry instead?"

Shellmon blanched. "Shellfish curry?" He squeaked.

Tara clapped her hands. "I've got it! Why don't we all have seafood gumbo with squid, lobster, _and_ shellfish as the main ingredients?"

"_Seafood_ _gumbo?!_" The Digimon all shouted."We're out of here!" They started swimming for their lives.

"Start the engine," Tara whispered. "And don't lose them!" She turned back around and started sweetly shouting, "What's the matter? Shouldn't you come back so I can have my meal?"

"You're crazy, lady!"

Hogan started catching up with Tara's plan. "I see now. You're bluffing of turning the Digimon into seafood so that we can corral them into the reef. Impressive."

Tara flashed him a smile. "Thanks!"

"Hey! The Great Barrier Reef dead ahead!" Derek pointed to powder blue water with a rainbow of corals underneath the surface.

Tara's eyes went wide. _Whoa. . . The Great Barrier Reef is so beautiful!_ She frowned when she saw a tiny island nearby._ But why do I feel like I've been here before? _A vision flashed in her head.

_There were two parents playing with a young eight year old in the water._

_She giggled as she mother splashed her with some water. "Stop that Mommy!"_

_Her mother laughed. "Alright, sweetie," then a mischievous smile crossed her lips. "Want to splash Daddy instead?"_

_The little girl barely contained her giggles. "Hey Daddy! Me and Mommy have something to tell you!" She said in a sing song voice._

_Her father came to the shoreline. "What is it sweetie?"_

_She smiled mischievously, just like her mother's. _

_Her father had that expression that said, _Uh oh.

_"Surprise!" The two girls splashed the father._

_His face was completely blank as he spat out some water. "Oh, you are _so_ in trouble! Get back her you two trouble makers!"_

_The girls squealed and started swimming. It wasn't before long that the father had hoisted his daughter up into the air, laughing and squealing her head off._

Tara felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Tara? Hey Tara! You still in there?"

She shook her head. "Huh?"

Joe gave a sigh of relief. "You were spacing out of a moment. You okay? We're already at the reef."

"What?!" Tara snapped her head in front of her. They were still chasing the Digimon towards the reef, and they were getting closer by the second. If they were to venture off into the coral, there was a high chance of crashing.

"Ackkk!" She unclipped her D-3 fromtheir belt. "Portal, open!"

The Digimon swam straight into the portal and it closed, earning a slouch from everyone.

They started going back ashore where Tara's and Lunamon's ride was waiting.

"Good luck in Moscow!" Cody shouted.

"Thanks!"

Imperialdramon shot of in a flash of light to the wintry iciness of Northern Asia.


	16. A Very Merry Digi-Christmas Part 3

Imperialdramon landed near the obelisk on the River Seine. He beamed the two passengers aboard onto the ground.

"Hey Imperialdramon?" Tara asked. "Can you see where Tai and TK are from up there?"

"Hold on," He surveyed his surroundings. "No . . . no . . . no . . . Oh, wait. Found them!"

Tara looked where he was looking at and her eyes widened. "Digimon?"

"Friend or foe?" Lunamon asked.

Tara looked below them and saw Tai, Agumon, TK, Patamon, a blonde man with a muscular build, and a very pretty blonde with a Floramon running away from the Digimon.

Tara narrowed her eyes. "Foe."

Lunamon smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Let's send them back where they belong. Lunamon Digivolve to. . . Lekismon!"

The bunny notched an arrow in her bow. "Tear Arrow!"

The arrow hit the Mamemon brothers and exploded on impact.

Tai ran up to them. "Are we ever glad to see you."

Tara smiled. "Same here. Who are they?" She gestured to the two blondes.

"Oh, this my grandfather, Michel," TK gestured to the man.

"Pleased to meet you."

The girl extended her hand out. "My name is Catherine of the French Digidestined. And you are . . .?"

Tara shook her hand. "Tara Niyaki. I'm here to open the portal to the Digital World, and help out any way I can."

Catherine blinked. "Ah, so _you're _the one who contacted me through my Digivice."

Tara looked a little sheepish. "I guess you could say that."

"Look out!" TK and Tai grabbed the two girls out of the way as Lekismon came hurtling down to Earth.

She groaned from the middle of the crater. "Less talk and more action please."

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Time to get moving then." Floramon said.

"Agumon Digivolve to. . . Greymon! Greymon Digivolve to. . . MetalGreymon!"

"Floramon Digivolve to. . . Kiwimon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to. . . Angemon! Angemon Digivolve to. . . MagnaAngemon!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Pummel Peck!"

They hit their targets and the Digimon yelled.

"Now's our chance to get those Digi-whatever's!" Michel yelled.

"Portal open!" A beam shot out of Tara's Digivice, and created the portal to the Digital World.

"Let's drive those guys inside!" Kiwimon yelled.

"For a little guy, you sure are brave," Lekismon said.

"Thank you. Pummel Peck!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Excalibur!"

"Tear Arrow!"

The Digimon were thrown back by the force of the blast and into the portal. It erupted to a close, leaving no sign of whatsoever that it was even there.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Now that's over," Tara said. "One more place to check off of the list: Russia."

* * *

Tara and Lunamon were walking in a blizzard.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Lunamon yelled over the howling gale.

"Yeah!" Tara yelled back. "Yolei and Sora said they'd be around here!"

"Well, we can't see anything in this blizzard! Are Russian snowstorms always like this?!"

"I don't know! Isn't the cold your element or something?!"

"Hey! Is just me, or do I see a light in front of us?"

Tara squinted to get a better look. _I wish I had some googles with me. Man, should've asked for Davis' back in New York! _

The light faded away in the storm. Tara scrunched up her eyebrows. _That doesn't make any sense. Where did that thing go off to?_

The light started appearing again, but there were more than one this time.

"What's up with the blinking light show?" Lunamon yelled.

Tara heard a thump in the distance. "Did you just hear something?!"

"No!"

More thumps started sounding off. Tara's eyes widened. _Hold on. Those aren't thumps, they're-!_

"Lunamon, come on!"

"Why?!"

"I know where they are!"

They both started running blind in the storm. They reached a clearing and stopped. To their left stood a whole herd of Mammothmon, and to their right was Yolei, Sora, Aquilamon, and Garudamon.

_Is this a standoff?_ Tara thought. _If it is, then Aquilamon and Garudamon are in some serious trouble._

The Digidestined of Destiny grabbed her Digivice and switched it on. "Hello? Imperialdramon, do you read me?!"

"Whoa!" A voice responded. "Now we're hearing things."

"No you're not! It's me, Tara!"

"Tara? What are you doing inside our head?!"

"I'm not inside your head! I'm using my Digivice to contact you!"

"Oh. Then what do you need?"

"Can you come over here straight away?! Yolei and Sora are fighting a bunch of Mammothmon, and they're outnumbered! By a _lot!"_

"Say no more! But you'll need to stall the Mammothmon for a while until I get a fix on your location! It'll be a little hard in this storm!"

"Lunamon can busy them for a while, but we can't hold them off forever!"

"A little while is all I need! Just hang on!"

"Alright, but hurry!" The Digivice turned itself off.

Tara shielded her eyes from the wind. "We're going to be needing all the power we got! So are you thinking what _I'm _thinking?!"

Lunamon scoffed. "Rainbow-colored hotdogs?! Of course I know!"

"Then let's do this! Digiarmor Energize!"

"Lunamon Golden Armor Energize to. . . Reppamon!"

"Vacuum Kamaitachi!"

Everyone looked up at the two newcomers.

The Digidestined managed a smile.

"Tara! Lunamon!" Yolei shouted. "Come to join the party?"

"Yeah! And I called reinforcements to help out! But it won't be here, so we'll have to keep those guys busy for a few minutes until it comes!"

""Then we have to get going!" Garudamon yelled. "Tara, I need you to keep Sora and Yolei warm! It's too cold for humans to stay here for long!"

"Gotcha!" Tara looked around. "Sora, Yolei! Over there! We can wait out in that cave!"

She wasn't sure if Yolei or Sora can see, but she quickly ran to the opening. About a few minutes later, she could make the dark silhouette of someone against the white of the snowy wind. She ran up to it. "Sora! Where's Yolei?!"

She coughed and shivered. Tara helped her get to the cave.

"I'm not sure," Sora said.

"Where did you last see her?"

Sora pointed into the raging storm. "There. She disappeared somewhere there."

Tara gasped and looked worriedly into the storm. She looked back at Sora and said, "Stay here, I'll go and get Yolei."

She nodded. "Be careful, and good luck."

Tara smiled and ran out of the cave. The howling wind blew in her face, making it hard to see. _Where are you, Yolei?_ She looked around, trying to find the lavender-haired girl. Her pace started to weaken. Tara wearily looked ahead. _I'm so tired. . . _Her eyes fluttered. _Maybe I could just take a quick nap, _her knees shook. Her eyes snapped open. _No! I _have _to stay awake! For Yolei, I can't let her die in this cold! _With newfound determination, she trudged on. Tara's eyes widened. _There! _She ran to a dark silhouette that lied on the ground.

"Yolei!" Tara called out, but it was barely above a whisper. She ran to the fallen Digidestined and helped her up. "Yolei, can you hear me?"

She wasn't responding.

Tara's heart skipped a few beats. She took a deep breath full of the frosty air. She dragged Yolei to the direction of the cave. When she saw the entrance, she started to half run and half limp to it. _Almost there. Just a little farther. _Her knees gave out beneath her. _No,_ she tried to rise, but fell again. _No! Come on Tara, you can do it! Just a few more steps. _She shakily stood on her feet and walked again. It took what seemed like a few agonizing centuries, Tara stumbled into the cave with Yolei. _I-I did it. I made it. I . . ._ She fainted, still holding Yolei.

Her head connected to the floor, with a dull thump. She faintly heard Sora calling her name, but she couldn't hear a thing. Tara was losing consciousness, and fast. Before she blacked out, her final thought was, _At least Sora and Yolei are safe._


	17. Christmas Kiss

Tara went in and out of consciousness more times than she could count. The first time, she thought more people had come into the cave, but she couldn't hear since they were two dampened. Another time, she felt she was being carried by someone. In another one, she felt being dropped, rolled, hit multiple times, before her head hit something had and she blacked out once again.

She woke up in a blank place with nothing in it. She looked around. _Alright, what's up with the creepy weird world that's like a piece of white paper? _She floating around, and saw Gennai sitting in front of a bunch of computers. Tara wanted to yell out hi to the old guy, but something held her back. A little voice at the back of her head nagged her to stay quiet and listen to what he was saying. She moved closer.

She couldn't make out who was on the screens, but at least she can hear them.

"Are you sure she's the one?" A male voice asked.

Gennai nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Then we must test her to see how far she will go to protect the Digital World." Another male voice said only different.

"Shall we send her a Digimon then?" Another male asked.

Gennai shook his head. "I believe that is unnecessary. I fear that there will be a powerful foe ahead of them that will test their loyalties and friendships to each other and their Digimon."

This time, a female voice spoke. "Alright, but you have to remember what the legendary Digital Queen is. Have you forgotten? She will have to protect and care for _all _of the Digital Worlds. Is it even right of us to thrust this responsibility on someone so young? To in fact, _any _person at all?"

Gennai sighed. "We have no choice. All of our worlds need to be guided by someone into an era of peace and prosperity, and we can't guarantee that the Digidestined from each of the real worlds can be able to do that. They need a leader. Someone who has experience and will teach them how to take care of themselves and the world. This isn't a game; it's the truthful and fearful reality that we can't take care of ourselves and need someone to help out."

"Then we must wait, until the danger from your world has diminished. Then she shall travel to one of our worlds. Or rather, in another case, time."

"Then where will she go first?"

"I believe she should go to the worlds that have a connection to yours first." The female said.

"Then I believe it should either be the Tamer's or the Warrior's." The third male voice said.

"I say she should go to the Tamer's," Gennai said. "She needs to understand this world from a different point of view first. After that, we can send her to the Warrior's."

"What about the Data Squad and the Fusion Loaders?"

"One at a time, my friend. I'll have to go now, I need to monitor the DigiWorld from my side."

"Alright. We'll contact you again soon."

Gennai nodded. "Good luck with your problems."

The woman sighed. "This should be a while."

"Well we all have our own problems to deal with."

The computers turned themselves off. Gennai stiffened and looked around, like he sensed something amiss.

Tara inhaled a sharp intake of breath. _You can't see me. It's just your imagination. Go back to . . . uh . . . sweeping the floor._

Gennai shrugged. He grabbed a nearby broom and swept the floor.

Tara took a step back, surprised. _Whoa, how did I that? Guess it must come with being the Digidestined of Destiny or something._

Her dream faded into nothing, and she blacked out once again.

Tara fluttered her eyes open. She was at someone's home, in someone's bed, with the whole entire gang of Digidestined. They sighed in relief.

"You're alright!" Cody shouted.

"We thought you wouldn't make it. Lunamon has been tearing her head, mouth, and ears worried about you." Gatomon said.

Biyomon nodded. "She kept on saying that this was her fault, because she didn't watch you, or protect you, or some other nonsense."

"Well I'm _sorry _if I was her Digimon, and she had nearly gone into stage three of Hypothermia!"

Tara shook her head. "Geez Louise, would you two quit it already and tell me _whose _house we're in and whose _bed _I'm sleeping in!"

"We're at Mimi's," Cody said. "You passed out after getting Yolei to that cave you found back in Russia. Sora said that you had a high fever, and she tried taking care of you the best she could. Imperialdramon came a while later, and gotten a hand on that Mammothmon horde."

Hawkmon nodded. "That's when we all went searching for our partners. We found you all in the cave with you and Yolei unconscious and a half asleep Sora."

"Aquilamon and Lekismon went into full-blown panic mode, until Garudamon managed to keep them calm long enough to load you onto Imperialdramon," Yolei continued.

"That's when we showed up," Gomamon said. "Imperialdramon rallied us together, but we got all to New York before things got worse. After we picked up Joe back in Down Under, he diagnosed you with stage two of Hypothermia and a high fever, and Yolei nearly _in _Hypothermia."

"We had to get the both of you warmed up as fast as we could before things took a turn for the worse, so I invited you all to my home until you two got better." Mimi said.

Tara sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Thanks Mimi, but I need to get going. Those Mammothmon can't get to the DigiWorld on their-ow!" Her knees weakened and she fell.

TK caught her and helped her back in bed. "Easy there. You only just woke up, and besides, the portals started working again, so we send them back."

"In the meantime, you should rest," Joe ordered. "A few hours is the best I can do. Be thankful that I took that internship at a hospital."

"Thanks Joe."

"Why don't you go and see Willis? We nearly had to treat him too, because he turned as white as Frigimon when he heard you had nearly died." Yolei suggested.

The door opened and a blonde haired boy stuck his head through the opening. "Yeah? You called?"

Matt walked to the door. "You know what? Why don't we leave you two alone to have some 'quality time'?" He winked at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, so you're getting back at me from that summer, aren't you?"

He smirked. "Hey, that's what you deserve for leaving me with Jun."

Everyone filed out. Sora turned around and said, "Good luck."

"Have fun," Lunamon said. "But not _too _much fun, if you know what I mean."

Tara and Willis turned red in the face, and started coughing. "Lunamon!"

She gave them a toothy grin and closed the door.

Tara groaned and fell back in bed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She looked over at Willis. "As good as I'll ever be, after nearly becoming a frozen Tara-sicle."

He chuckled. "And that's what I love about you." He murmured.

"Did you say something?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

Tara sat up straighter.

"Hey, what's-mmm!" Tara placed her hand on his mouth.

"MMM mmm uuuu-?!" (AU: translation, "What are you-?!")

She placed a finger on her lips and cocked her head at the door.

He raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "They're listening in." She unclasped her hand from his mouth.

Willis smirked. "Then why don't we have some payback?"

The Digidestined of Destiny smiled and nodded. "You know, why don't we play a game to pass the time?"

"Oh really? Like what?"

"What about I Spy?"

He gave her an are-you-serious look. "Okay."

"Good, then I'll go first. I spy a girl with brown hair, loves the color pink, and has this major crush on TK ever since they first met."

They both heard a slight thump and some chuckles.

"Now that's interesting. Is it. . . Kari?"

"If the shoe fits. Or in this case, if _TK_ fits!"

They heard even louder chuckles from behind the door.

"My turn," Willis said. "Who has brown hair and brown eyes, is headstrong, and probably asks Kari out nine times a day?"

They heard someone yell, "Shut up!"

"Did you hear something?"

Tara winked. "Meh, probably just something that someone said. So is that guy. . . Davis?"

"Ding, ding, ding! And we have a winner!" Willis held his hand up like he had a microphone in it. "Someone give this girl a prize! Now, who are you going to describe next?"

"Try this on for size," Tara said. "Who loves fashion, lives in the U.S. and would look good with either Joe or Izzy."

They heard coughing.

"Is it. . . Mimi?"

"Correct."

"Alrighty, then who has glasses, purple hair, and is going to marry Ken in the future?"

They heard a loud thump and something being dragged on the floor.

"Yolei?"

"Yup."

"Now who has crazy hair that grows like a bush, favorite sport is soccer, and is madly in love with Sora ever since before they went to the DigiWorld, with Sora liking him back?"

"_Say what?!_"

They heard loud thumps followed by an, "Ow!"

Willis looked at the door and smirked. "Are you sure everyone is downstairs? It sounds like they're up here."

Tara faked a scoff. "Of course I'm sure. They're always that loud and barbaric."

"HEY! WE'RE NOT BARBARIC!"

"Then you should learn when _not _to eavesdrop on someone's conversation!" Tara yelled back.

The door slammed open and a fuming Yolei came stomping inside. "Look here, Tara!" She held up a finger to the happily smiling girl. "So what we spied on you so we could see if you and Willis will finally go out?! That doesn't mean that-!"

The two tricksters rolled in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?!"

"Simple," Tara said. "Do you even _know _what you're saying? Just hear yourself!"

Yolei looked confused, before blushing. "So. . . You knew that we were going to spy on you?"

Tara raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You guys had, 'we're planning on eavesdropping on Willis and Tara to see if they would kiss,' written all over your faces."

Joe sighed. "I told you this was a bad idea."

* * *

The Digidestined were now going home after few hours had passed since the 'incident', but decided to stay a little longer so they could spend some more time with Mimi and Michael.

The Digidestined of Destiny was finally allowed out of bed, so she decided to take a stroll in the snowy park.

"Tara! Hold on!"

The said girl stopped and turned around to face Willis. "Yeah? Is something wrong?"

He caught up with her and said, "Uh, no, no. Nothing's wrong, it's just that I wanted to . . . how do you put this? . . . My Christmas gift. I still haven't gave you it yet." He smiled and dangled one sprig of a holly little love plant over them.

Tara looked at it and her jaw dropped. "Is that-?"

He pulled her closer and his lips crashed against hers.

Tara felt blood rushing to her checks. Her vision blurred. _Oh man. Not again! _

He pulled away and smiled. Willis moved his face against hers. Tara felt herself go even hotter at the contact of his check against hers.

"See you soon, Tara." He whispered.

She just stood there, dumbfounded about all that happened. _Here we go again. _Tara shook her head and sighed.


End file.
